Shining Star
by gempire
Summary: The adventures of a dhampir and her wolf. Full summary inside to avoid spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **Summary: Seren, or star in her father's native Welsh, has long known the man she would marry. Rupert (which means famed, bright or shining) Clearwater, grandson of Seth, who was a wolf in his forties when he finally imprinted upon the then six year old dhampir great granddaughter of Jake and Nessie. For years they kept a safe distance due to Seren's age, even when she appeared to be adult. After proving herself to be the age she seemed rather than the years she'd been on the Earth, Seren finally gained her mother's permission to class herself as an adult and convinced Rupert to see her as a grown woman in her twenties entering pre-med and not a girl just entering her teens.**

 **This is just a fun little story of Seren and Rupert getting on with their lives.**

* * *

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, but I felt more than awake. I had a twenty-hour plus journey ahead of me, but I didn't care. It meant twenty hours alone in a car with my kind, funny, handsome Quileute wolf, Rupert Clearwater. I smiled up at him as he took my bag off me and placed it into the boot of my car.

"That everything?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"You leave something in the room?" He asked, frowning because I'd checked three times that I had everything before we'd left.

I shook my head before I wrapped my arms around his waist and tilted my head back to kiss his lips. He met my lips and I savoured the kiss out here in public. Finally he was my wolf, forever and always and he'd always kiss me when I wanted it now. No more tripping over the amount of time I'd been on earth and actually taking my maturity into consideration.

Someone wolf-whistled and I turned to find my older little brother Addie laughing at us.

I glared at him then caught hold of the sunglasses he was wearing with my telekinesis and floated them up above his head. He rolled his eyes at me before he easily leapt up the ten foot to pluck them out of the pull of my power.

"I was only teasing mun." He said. "I think it's cute."

"You want me to say that about you and Robyn?" I threatened.

"You really want to say that in front of Robyn?" He joked.

"Whatever." I said. "How are you getting back anyway?"

"With Gran and Gramps. I'm hoping I can sneak a little time with Robyn at Tregarran before I head back to the Res. Hopefully catch a lift with Zoë." Addie said with a shrug, talking about our sister.

"She said she was heading back today. Something about stopping Adrian from sulking." I said.

"Oh." Addie said, pouting for a moment but then he brightened up. "The pack will need a lift. Gran and Gramps will probably take us back since they brought us in the first place."

"I guess." I said. "Anyway, I need to run my checks then we're heading off."

"What about Mam and Dad?" Addie asked, trying not to sound like he was accusing, but there was that tone there that suggested he thought I was sneaking off without saying bye.

"I already spoke to them this morning. They'll be heading out themselves soon. I just want to put this place behind me, and well we've fallen days behind on the renovation. I want to have it done before I have to return to school."

"It'll be nice to just be able to move in when we come home at Christmas." Rupert said.

"Yeah." I agreed as I hugged him again before I stepped back. "Check time."

I did this before any journey. It was probably something that had rubbed off from Mam who is borderline OCD, but she likes to make sure she wouldn't break down somewhere on her journey. That was something I didn't want to do either so I checked the tyres and the spare in the boot, making sure my tools were all there too if I did need to change the tyres. I checked the oil level and the water levels and everything else that needed checking before I was happy. Rupert didn't complain about this, and instead of standing around looking bored he double-checked my checks.

"All ok." He said, holding up his thumb and I nodded. "You want me to drive?"

"I'll drive first because you didn't wake me up the last time." I teased as I went to the driver's door.

"You just looked so peaceful I couldn't." Rupert said with a shrug as he went to the passenger's side.

"See you back home." I said to Addie.

"Bye." I called as I climbed into my car.

Rupert got in next to me as I pulled on my belt. I sorted out our driving tunes as Rupert clipped himself in and wound down his window, and then it was time to hit the road.

It was about half past six in the morning, but I didn't care, it meant the road would be quieter and we'd make good time before we stopped off for some lunch, the toilet and to stretch our legs a little. I'm tall for a woman and after a few hours in the car I felt cramped, so I could only imagine how Rupert felt with his six foot six frame.

"I can't wait to get home." I said happily.

"You know it'll be silly o'clock in the morning." Rupert said as he turned a little in his seat to look at me.

"I know. But we can still have a few hours' sleep and start on with the house at nine tomorrow morning. Hopefully there won't be any rats around this time." I said with a shiver as I remembered that long worm tail disappearing into the gloom under the old, sagging bed.

"Oh I don't know. I kinda liked the effect." Rupert replied with a grin and I chuckled before I got serious.

"I thought you promised to keep them out of the house." I pointed out.

"Anything for you my little star." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "And don't worry. I asked Billy to lay some traps when he had some spare time. That should take care of most of them and I'll look for any hole that need boarding up."

"And marking your territory?" I asked.

"You know I just meant do a few circuits in my wolf skin right?" He asked, looking worried.

"I know." I said with a grin. "I was just teasing."

"This gonna become a constant thing?" Rupert asked, sounding a little wary.

"Nope. Wouldn't be nearly as much fun as if I do it when you least expect it." I said and winked.

"I see." Rupert said as he scowled out the windshield for a moment. "You do realise that I'm gonna have to tease you too."

"Of course." I said and shrugged.

"I'll think of something." Rupert warned.

"You better." I shot back.

Rupert laughed and shook his head.

"Are you gonna keep me on my toes little star?" He asked.

"You bet." I said.

"Ok."

"I mean I got to have a little fun before I'm back to the grind." I said, just this side of wary.

"You like school though." Rupert rightfully pointed out.

"I do. Doesn't mean it's not a grind." I stated. "But it'll be worth it when I can help people on the Res. If there's one thing this week has taught me it's that no matter what I have to go through to train, the outcome will be worth it. I want to be able to heal as easily as Carlisle."

"I know you will." Rupert said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, really feeling the compliment and encouragement settle in my mind.

"So, what do you wanna do to kill time?" Rupert asked.

"Let's put some music on and sing along for a while." I suggested as I plugged in my iPod and searched out a playlist.

"Ok." Rupert agreed.

We sung for a while, and then played car bingo, which took us up to lunchtime. We stopped off to eat and walked around the complex, hand in hand to stretch out our legs. We also took the opportunity to steal a kiss or two although we didn't get too into it since there were a few families stopped here too.

When we got back in the car Rupert took over driving and we played make up movie titles from the license plate letters game. I was better than Rupert and he wasn't letting me win either. Sometimes he did but that came under the heading of treating me like a child.

We stopped four hours later for more food, the toilet and a walk around. I took over driving again to make sure I did my fair share. The next time we stopped when it started getting dark. Again it was to have something to eat and another chance to stretch our legs. Rupert took over driving and I made sure I set the alarm on my phone this time so that I'd be woken up when it was time to swap over. Rupert wouldn't be pulling an all nighter without me this time.

I managed to sleep a little and I did wake up with my alarm. It was dark and we were on a stretch of highway that looked familiar. We were somewhere south of Olympia.

"What's that?" Rupert asked as I sat up and stretched.

"My insurance that you don't drive through the night again." I said as I hit the dismiss button. "So next McDonalds we pass you pull in and we'll get drive-through, eat in the car park then I'll take over driving."

"But we're nearly home." Rupert protested.

"We're at least three hours from home and even if you stay awake I should drive for safety reasons." I countered.

"You're not gonna let up on this are you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, and shook my head.

"Ok. There's a Burger King coming up a mile ahead, you wanna go there instead?" He asked.

"I don't care as long as we can get some food, maybe use the toilet and then switch over." I said.

"Burger King it is." Rupert said as he changed lanes. "Maybe we should go inside means you wanna use the bathroom."

"At least we'll stretch our legs a little." I said with a shrug.

"Glad we're agreed because we're here."

Rupert pulled into the car park, which was a little on the dark side. There were enough lights around the area so you could see the cars and also move to the restaurant in safety, but it was nothing to the flood of light of the restaurant itself. I blinked to try and get my eyes to respond property after the darkness of the road.

We crossed to the restaurant, which was almost empty, and went inside. They clearly weren't expecting much custom this time of the morning because they had to cook our order and told us to go sit. We took a table near the window where we could see the car just beyond our reflection.

Rupert glanced out at the car then turned to me and took my hands across the table. I smiled at him and then I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Does this count as our first date?" I asked.

"All those picnics don't count?" He asked.

"No. That was before our talk. We're officially dating now so it's different." I clarified.

"Ok. Well no, it doesn't count. I'm gonna make our first date something memorable. A pit stop at a Burger King doesn't count." He said firmly.

"Oh I don't know. This is pretty memorable and completely out of the ordinary."

"No." Rupert said firmly as he shook his head. "It'll be something good."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"That would spoil the surprise." He said with a wink.

"I don't mind if this is our first date though. Or any date." I said with a shrug.

"I think you're tired and not thinking straight." Rupert observed.

I shrugged again.

"Let's just call this for what it is." He said as he lifted my left hand to his lips to kiss it. "And we'll go out somewhere this weekend." He added and brushed my fingers with his thumb.

"Here's your order." The sever said with a friendly looking smile, although a close look showed it didn't reach his eyes, I still gave him props for the effort.

"Thanks." Rupert and me said at the same time as we both reached for the tray to bring it down to the table.

"Enjoy." The server said before he went back to man the counter.

"Yum unhealthy food." I said as I picked up my Chicken Royale and bit into it.

"Can't argue with that." Rupert said as he ate his double Whopper with bacon and cheese.

"Especially this early in the morning." I said after swallowing a bite of burger and before I shoved a bunch of fries in my mouth. I took a swig of coke.

"Yeah. I don't know, eating this type of food at silly o'clock always gives it that extra bit of flavour because of how wrong it is." Rupert said with a chuckle.

I hummed in agreement as I ate my food as quickly as I could get it in my mouth. Once my food was gone I drained my coke before I got to my feet.

"I will use the toilet before we head home." I said.

"Me too." Rupert said as he got to his feet too.

We walked through the door that had the toilet sign above it before we separated to use the toilet. When we met back up I held my hand out for the keys. Rupert handed them over and I kissed his cheek before we walked back to the car.

We drove on through the night and I was glad to get on to familiar roads. I did consider turning onto the Olympic Pines road and heading to Tregarran, but I knew Zoë was back on the Res and I did need to be back with my twin after everything I'd just been through. I also had to catch Zoë up on all the new developments she'd missed when helping the GT at Tregarran instead of heading down to Wyoming with us.

It was four in the morning when I parked my car up in my favourite spot in the resident car park on the Res. I sighed happily as I turned off the engine, and then I remembered that I would actually have to say goodbye to Rupert now. He had to go back to his house and me to mine. Mam would not like it if he stayed the night no matter how relaxed she was at the moment and there was never enough space at the Clearwater's, even though a lot of Rupert's brothers had moved out years ago.

"I guess this is goodnight." I said.

"Yeah." Rupert agreed. "You sure you want to start at nine? It won't give you much time to sleep."

"I think it'll be better. I don't want to get into a different sleep pattern." I said and turned to him. "The quicker the house is liveable the quicker we won't have to say goodnight."

"You won't say it when we're living together?" Rupert asked.

"You know what I mean." I whispered as I put my hand to his cheek and moved my lips closer to his. "Goodnight."

We kissed for a while before Rupert pulled away.

"Let's get some sleep and we can work on the house in a few hours. Get it done sooner."

I nodded and got out of the car. We got our bags from the boot and then we crossed the road holding hands before we separated. I moved quickly home then into the house and up to my room. Zoë was snoring under her covers so I placed my bag down carefully and went to the bathroom to clean my teeth, that would do for now. I pulled off my trousers and my bra and climbed into bed. I made sure my alarm was set for eight and forced myself to go straight to sleep.

My alarm woke me up.

"Seren, turn your damn alarm off. I've got no reason to be up this morning." Zoë murmured.

I sat up and turned off my alarm.

"Seren!" Zoë gasped as she shot up out of bed and leapt across to mine. "When did you get back?"

"About four this morning." I croaked as Zoë almost choked me with her hug.

"And you're already getting up?" She asked as she pulled away from me, looking disgusted.

"I got almost a week to make up for on the house. I want to get on with it." I explained.

"I thought we could hang for today." She said with a pout/

"Maybe this evening, but I really do want to get on with the house. You can come help if you want to talk to me today." I offered.

"Will Rupert be there?" She asked, giving me a dubious look.

I nodded.

"Sorry. Can't stand being in the middle of that unfulfilled sexual tension." Zoë said with an exaggerate yawn.

"Well it's not as unfulfilled now." I said with a smile as I got up off the bed.

"What does that mean?" Zoë exclaimed as she shot to her feet. "Did you…"

"No. Not yet. But we did snog. In bed." I said with a grin.

"What? Really? Oh my god! Well done sis." Zoë said, hugging me again. "How did you get him to change his mind?"

"I talked to him like a grown up." I said with a shrug as I dug out some work clothes to head to the shower.

"There's got to be more to it." Zoë said as she quickly grabbed jeans and t-shirt and followed me to the bathroom. "I want details."

"It'll have to be while I shower. I got stuff to do today." I said.

Zoë shrugged, it wouldn't be the first time we did this. Our bodies were practically the same anyway since we're identical twins so we'd never felt weird about being naked in front of each other. Even when our bodies started to develop, it was just our bodies.

I turned on the shower and Zoë put the lid down on toilet and sat on top of it. I got under the water before I started.

"Well I thought he was going to kiss me just before Uncle Tony called all the wolves to Grandma's meeting. I lost my chance there but I thought I'd give it another go when we were down in Wyoming. We were sharing a room anyway and it was one of the fancy rooms so it was a double bed. He was trying to chicken out by sleeping in the chair but I asked him outright why he was keeping his distance since everyone would think we shared a bed anyway."

"You really confronted him?" Zoë asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Chwaer, I'm impressed." She stated.

"I know. I can't get over my nerve." I said, grinning around the shower curtain before I lavished my hair with conditioner. "So I asked him outright if he was keeping away from me because of Mam or because he felt uneasy about me only being alive for thirteen years even though I'm more like twenty three. I wouldn't let him hide behind the imprint thing either, that because it's what I want he has to obey. The words worked with him because then he was in bed with me and his body was so warm."

"I thought you only snogged." Zoë said.

"We did, but his body was still warm and solid and he spooned me all night. The next morning I got my first snog." I sighed happily as I washed the conditioner from my hair. "It was amazing."

"I'm glad for you." Zoë said.

"So what about you and Mischa?" I asked as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body.

"It's going places." Zoë said as she stripped off and stepped under the shower herself. "We shared a bed, well for a few nights when Adrian was out on border patrol, but Mischa didn't want to push it when he was there."

When Zoë said all that I'd wrapped a towel around my hair.

"Are you more sure about her now?" I asked before I put toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"I'm more sure now that she's definitely bisexual, if not full out lesbian, rather than bi-curious." Zoë replied, it had been her worry before. "I mean I still haven't got your wolfy certainty it'll last forever, but I'm hopeful."

I spat out the toothpaste.

"Me too." I said before I gargled with mouthwash.

"Really?" Zoë asked as she turned off the water and stepped out wrapping her own towel around her as I spat out the mouthwash.

"Of course." I said. "I want you to be happy. You know that?"

"Of course I do Seren."

"I hope it goes well for you." I said solemnly.

"Can we not let this get depressing?" Zoë asked.

"If you don't want it to." I assured her.

"Diolch." She said and hugged me for a moment.

"Dim problem." I replied before I picked up my clothes. "I'm going to dress now. You can come help me if you want."

"I need to go check on Mischa." Zoë replied.

"Ok. But if you need to kill time you're always welcome at my house." I offered.

"With you and Rupert fawning over each other? Ok. Sure if I want to be sick." She said sardonically.

"Are you really that hetrophobic?" I teased.

"Nope. I'm mushphobic. At least mushphobic in anyone who's not me and my honey." Zoë said as she started cleaning her teeth.

I thought about it for a moment before I nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds like you." I said with a grin before adding, "see you in a bit," before I headed back to our room.

I dressed then brushed my hair, deciding to put it in two plaits to keep it out of the way for the day. I tied my bandana round my head to help with the stray bits. Zoë came back into the room and dried her hair, spiking her very short hair to look punk.

I shouted goodbye to her and she turned and waved as I left our room. Nobody else was back yet so I grabbed an apple and left for my house. I wasn't really hungry after my early morning Burger King and I decided I'd grab something on my first trip to the dump.

I was eating my apple as I walked across the Res not really paying much attention. My mind was already on my tasks for the day. A wolf-whistle pulled me out of my planning and I looked around in shock and a little annoyance because I didn't look whistle worthy this morning so it had to be someone making fun. Then I spotted Rupert and I frowned at him.

"What?" He asked as he reached me.

"Why did you wolf-whistle? You've never done it before." I observed.

"I know, but I haven't been allowed to find you sexy before." He said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, because I look so hot today." I said, and rolled my eyes.

"You always look hot." Rupert said as he took my hand and kissed it. "So you ready to start on with the cleaning, or do you wanna rest today?"

"No. We can rest once the house is done." I said as we continued walking toward the house.

"Ok."

We went into the house and it was more or less as we left it. Even my probably flat iPod was still on the little shelf where I'd left it in our hurry to see what Uncle Tony wanted. The only difference was the trap in the room. Billy had put one in every room but they were all empty.

"Maybe they cleared out when we disturbed them, or it could have been just the one trying its luck." Rupert said after he checked all of them.

"Can you check under the bed before we start cleaning in there again. Please?" I asked, feeling myself shudder.

"Yeah." Rupert said and he kissed my forehead before he stepped into the bedroom.

I could hear him moving things around before he yelled the all clear. I sighed and walked into the bedroom to find that Rupert had pulled most of the rubbish away from the bed.

"Let's get stuck in." I said as I knelt down near the pile and started with my sorting again.

Rupert knelt down at the pile still around the bed and started sorting through that. I hadn't checked my iPod and I did need music to work so I started singing instead. Rupert joined in on the second song and it really made the work light. Well it seemed like no time before we had enough full boxes to take to the dump.

On our way back we stopped by the diner to have breakfast. We filled up on pancakes and bacon as well as a gallon of coffee before we headed back to the house. We'd cleared the bedroom by the next truck full, and that included the bed. The other bedroom furniture was good enough to be donated to the village hall where they could be restored and sold cheap to people on the Res who couldn't afford to buy new. We could and I didn't like the design anyway.

Once we dropped off the furniture at the village hall we took up the carpet and put it in the flat bed of the truck. I went and started on the second bedroom while Rupert set about prepping the main bedroom for decorating. He had to strip the walls down to the plaster and sand the floor boards clean then he could find any entrance rats might use and then deal with them, although from my quick glance I couldn't spot any.

I made my way into the second bedroom and I gave Leda a silent thanks for her help that meant a quarter of the mess was taken care of. This really shouldn't take long. I worked at double speed because everything in here seemed to be rubbish. There weren't any Quileute artefacts, just bundles of papers, crushed drink cans and other such recyclable rubbish. It didn't take long to have a truck full. I went to Rupert in the main bedroom.

"Shall I take this on my own so you can carry on?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rupert agreed as he put down the sandpaper he was using on the wall and came over to me.

"Shall I grab us some food on the way back?"

"Yeah." He said as he placed his hands gently on my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Surprise me." He whispered and then he kissed me.

I hummed and pressed closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as his tongue brushed mine. I felt warm and light when Rupert pulled away.

"I won't be long." I whispered and laid one last kiss on his lips before I broke away from him and left the house.

It was a warm day, but the air felt cool against my flushed cheeks and it took a moment for me to catch my breath. He kissed me without any prompting and just because I was going to the dump without him. I couldn't wait until we were actually living together, whether we had this house done in time, or when Rupert came back to Uni with me didn't make much of a difference. It would be soon.

I drove out to the dump and bought some sandwiches and crisps from the supermarket on the way back. It wasn't much of a surprise but it would do for lunch and we could get something better for dinner.

I arrived back at the house and called to Rupert as I entered. He came out of the bedroom to meet me.

"Lunchtime." I said, holding up the plastic bag.

"What we got?" Rupert asked as he sat down on the floor.

"Sandwiches and crisps for now. Thought we can have something proper later." I said as I sat down opposite him.

"Anything's good as long as I get to eat it with you." Rupert said with a smile as I handed him one of the sandwiches, a packet of crisps and a small bottle of Pepsi.

I started eating and looked around the room picturing how it could be once we had furniture in here.

"I can't wait until we're moved in." I said.

"It'll really feel like our house then." Rupert agreed.

I smiled and finished off my lunch. I drank back my pop before I put all the rubbish in the bag.

"I hope I'll get the second room done within the next trip." I said as I got to my feet.

"If so, great, I can prep the room then. I need to go to work tomorrow, so I don't know when I can decorate." He said, looking worried.

"If everything's prepped I can start on with the painting." I said. "Then you can help me in the evening."

"Sure. If we get finished here early enough we can go buy paint, but if not, we can do that tomorrow evening. I know people. I can get us some deals."

"Ok. I guess it'll be better to pick out paint together. Not to mention the best tools for the job." I conceded.

"See how far we get by six?"

"Yeah." I agreed and returned to the second bedroom.

It took two more trips, but I had the bedroom cleared by the time Rupert had finished prepping the master bedroom. He'd already made a start in the second bedroom and although everything was bare bones, I felt excited that it would soon be finished. That it would be our home and we could move in.

I went into the newly refurbished kitchen to make some hot drinks as Rupert finished off in the second bedroom. Tea for me, coffee for him, although it was instant coffee for the time being because other than the fridge and cooker that came with the kitchen we only had a kettle. The water was running so we could have hot drinks, but we'd agreed that until the house was decorated it was pointless preparing any food here.

I carried them into the main room and sat down to wait for Rupert. He came out of the second bedroom and dropped down opposite me.

"So, it's all ready for painting and it's only half five." He said as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a big gulp.

"Yeah. We have time to go to the store." I said with a smile.

"Or we could just relax for tonight?" Rupert suggested. "Do you even know if your parents got back safe?"

"I just want it all done so we can move in." I said, looking around.

"Well if you don't mind roughing it we can move in whenever now all the junk has been cleared out." He said with a shrug.

"We could move in tonight?" I asked excitedly.

"Well you could. I have to go running." He said, making a face.

"Really? Don't they know you haven't slept all night?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"I know. But the others have been running non-stop all week. They're all pups compared to me and they deserve a break too." He said as if it was nothing for him to put himself out on their behalf.

"You're very noble." I whispered as I moved closer to him and placed my hands to his cheeks. "We'll rest now and we'll pick out paint tomorrow evening."

Rupert nodded his head and I kissed him. It turned into a proper snog, but I didn't want to linger it out too much because it was getting late and if Rupert wanted to eat and rest a little before his run I'd have to let him go. And to be fair, he hadn't seen his parents in over a week and he couldn't have seen much of them this morning since he didn't get in till late and came here early.

I sat back away from him.

"Finish our drinks and we'll say goodnight. You should probably say hi to Aunt Nikki anyway and I want you to rest a little before you run." I stated.

"Ok. I'll walk you back to your house first." Rupert said as he drained his coffee.

"I'll walk you home instead." I countered. "I've never got the chance to do it before and I really do want you to rest a little before you run tonight. If I'd known earlier I would called a stop earlier."

"I'm ok." Rupert said and kissed my forehead.

"Still, I need to take care of you too. So I'll walk you home." I said with a nod.

Rupert shrugged.

We made sure everything was switched off, and I remembered to grab my iPod, before we locked up for the night. I took Rupert's hand as we started walking toward Rupert's house. Or should I refer to it as the in laws' now?

"You know, it might be a good thing that there's another day before we get paint." I said.

"It is?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah. I can clean in there tomorrow. A proper deep clean. We should make sure the walls are clean before we paint right?"

"Yeah." Rupert agreed.

"Then that's what I'll do tomorrow. And maybe I'll finally show Mam around now there's no mess in there. I might actually get her to come out the same day." I said with a laugh.

"I know. I'm glad Liza didn't go in there sooner. I mean, she would have had the place cleaned out in half the time we took, but she would have stayed there the whole time." Rupert said with dread.

"That's why Mam didn't come in when I brought her here and hasn't been near here since. Well at least I can show her tomorrow." I said feeling a little excited about it.

"Now I feel nervous. What if she doesn't like it?" Rupert asked, and he looked worried.

"She doesn't have to live there." I pointed out.

"Yeah I know. But what if she doesn't think that it's a good place for her little girl to live?"

"Rupert." I said, putting my hand on his arm and stopping him. He turned to me. "Mam has declared me an adult so I can make my own decisions so it doesn't matter if she doesn't approve of it. I like it. And Mam will like it. She might be particular, but she's not a snob and she sees the beauty in the quaint. She may have grown up in a castle, but since she's been married she's lived in a farmhouse and a flat above her husband's surgery. And what's not to like about the Res houses. They all have character. Much better than a modern build by numbers match box."

"Thank you." He said as he cupped my face with his hands. "Um…Diolch?" He tried.

I smiled; he'd been pretty close, he at least got the 'ch' right, like you say on the end of loch. I mean when you pronounce it properly as a Scot would and not like 'lock'.

"Perfect." I said and kissed him. "I'll soon have you saying Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch."

"I doubt that." Rupert said with a chuckle as he took my hand again and we started walking toward his parents' house.

"We'll see." I said with a grin and Rupert laughed.

When we reached his door I looked up into his eyes.

"Well this is where I leave you. Make sure you rest before you go out running." I said firmly.

"Don't worry. Mom will make sure of that." Rupert said.

I nodded and then kissed him. Rupert's arms went around me and it turned into a snog. There was a whooping sound and we broke apart to the open door where Billy was standing, smirking at us.

"Well my annoying brother's already bugged us about it, guess it's time for yours." I said, before placing a peck to Rupert's lips.

"Just ignore him. He's jealous cause he hasn't imprinted yet." Rupert replied and kissed me back.

"Then we probably shouldn't rub it in." I said, and kissed him one last time before I stepped away. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow my little star." Rupert said, giving my fingers a squeeze before he severed all contact.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." Rupert replied.

I smiled at him one last time before I forced myself to turn away and head home. As I walked across the Res I thought about my wolf and my future home and what I'd do in the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Anon Guest, WriterNMomma, Sarahkala444, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

As I neared the house I knew Mam and Dad were back cause I could hear the washer going. Zoë wouldn't be doing washing without Mam prompting her. It made me feel a lot better knowing they were back safe, and I stepped into the house ready to greet them.

Mam and Dad were in the kitchen cooking dinner together.

"Welcome home." I said brightly.

"Seren, we should be saying such to you." Mam said as she turned to look at me.

"I got back here first." I pointed out.

"Yes, but the house was empty. I saw your car outside, but is Zoë not back? I didn't see her car outside." Mam said, frowning caught between worried and confused.

"She was back before me. But she did say she was thinking about going up to see Mischa. I did offer her the chance to come help me in exchange for talking, but she didn't want to be a gooseberry." I explained.

"Help you do what?"

"Clean out my house." I replied with a shrug.

"I thought you would have rested today." Mam stated.

"We've lost enough time. But the good news is that all the rubbish is out of there now, so if you want to come look you can. I'm doing a deep clean tomorrow."

"The house is empty at the moment?" Mam asked.

"Apart from a kettle and hot drinks stuff in the kitchen it is." I replied.

"Then can we go have a look now?" Mam asked excitedly.

"If you want."

"I'll finish up dinner and come have a look tomorrow." Dad said.

"We won't be long." Mam said as she slipped her arm through mine and we left the house together.

I led Mam to my soon to be home and led her inside.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's a very big family room." She said.

"I know right? I can't believe it to be honest. It seemed so cramped the first time I came here. The only room to move was a small path from the front door to about here. A Small space for the telly and a path to the kitchen and bathroom. Although the junk was starting to spill into those too."

"Oh my. I am indeed glad I did not come in here sooner." Mam said aghast.

"Well it's all cleaned out now. Do you want to see the kitchen? It's a little bare at the moment, but all the old units had started rotting through. There was food in there that went off several years ago. So obviously it had to go."

"Oh dear." Mam said as we stepped into the kitchen where the kettle was set up on a wooden pallet. "It is a fair size however and it means you can have your kitchen as you want it."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And what of the rest of the house?"

"Oh. Well here's the bathroom." I said, leading her to the bathroom. "And there's two bedrooms."

"Both fair sized if you do not plan on having many children." Mam observed.

"I haven't even thought about kids yet. I need to finish school first." I said with a snort. "And I wouldn't really want more than two, three only if my second lot happens to be twins, but I'd rather stop at two."

"And I suppose most houses on the Res have only two bedrooms."

"Yep." I agreed.

"It's a nice house Seren, and if you want me to help you tomorrow I'm more than happy to do so."

"Thanks Mam." I said happily as I hugged her.

She tapped my back before stepping away.

"Now we should return home for dinner."

"Yeah. I wonder if Zoë's back down?" I mused.

"If not I will text her so she knows Dad and I are back." Mam said as we left my house.

We got back to the house and Dad was still alone. Mam text Zoë to let her know they were back, and to also ask if she wanted dinner. Zoë replied that she was eating with Mischa. Mam and Dad didn't mind because she answered them. So I had dinner alone with Mam and Dad, we talked about a lot of things, even my future house, but it seemed there was an unspoken consensus that we wouldn't speak about Wyoming and especially not Mexico. I guess that could wait until Zoë and Addie were back.

Zoë got back about ten, by which time I'd had a bath and was sitting in bed reading. I was tired but I wanted to wait until Zoë got back before I turned in so she didn't disturb me when she did get in. I wasn't such a heavy sleeper as her.

"I need sleep." Zoë said in a tired voice as she undressed and pulled on a nightie.

"So do I." I said as I put my book down and settled down into bed. "Talk to you in the morning?"

"Yeah." Zoë said as she yawned and got into her bed.

I used my power to turn off the lights as she cwtched down in bed.

"Nos da." I whispered.

"Nos da, chwaer." Zoë said through another yawn and turned onto her other side.

I took a deep breath and let myself drift to sleep.

I woke up straight away with my alarm so I turned it off and went to get ready for the day while I let Zoë snooze. She woke up as I went back into our room to brush out my hair. I'd worn a shower cap this morning to save time on drying.

"You up early again?" She asked.

"It's nearly eight." I pointed out.

"Yeah. But you'll be back in school soon and have to get up early, why you want to get up when you don't have to?"

"I don't have to but I want to. I'm doing a deep clean today ready for painting. Mam's coming to help me if you want to come along too." I offered, although I knew she'd turn me down.

"Nah. I'm gonna see Mischa again." Zoë said as she stifled a yawn.

"She can join us too if you want away from Adrian."

"If Alec and Kitty get back then we'll come down, but Adrian's a little on edge right now, so without other people there to talk to him out of it, he might decide to run the border cause he thinks she's in danger. I don't know whether he is paranoid, or using what happened as an excuse to be paranoid, but he's getting over protective."

"Be careful." I said, feeling extremely worried for my twin.

"I can handle myself." Zoë said with a shrug.

"I know that, but don't forget up until a while ago Adrian was a carnie. He's still got red eyes for god's sake, he's a lot stronger than the vamps we've faced before."

"You seemed to handle that bitch from the Child Coven ok." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah. But only cause you were there and Mam was there boosting us, and Dad probably helped too. I wasn't on my own facing an emotionally unstable vampire while I had a human to protect." I countered.

"I'll be ok." Zoë said firmly.

"Alec and Kitty will probably be back by lunch time anyway." I said to reassure her.

"You're right." She said happily as she lay back on her bed with her hands behind her head. "See you later."

"Hwyl." I sang before I left the room and went downstairs.

Mam was already up of course, and she had her cleaning box ready. We had breakfast before we left, Zoë only coming down as we were about to go through the door. Mam told her there was breakfast for her and to make sure she washed and wiped her plate before she headed out for the day.

Mam and me walked up to my house, and it was a nice sunny day. We could prop the door open as we were cleaning to let the air blow through the place.

Luckily me and Mam had the same taste in cleaning music so we put it on full blast as we set to work. Mam offered to do the bathroom so I took on the kitchen. Even with all the old tiles stripped off the walls and the linoleum taken up there was a lot to clean.

Where the cooker had been there were marks on the wall, and since the hood was built in directly to the wall and would mean taking part of the wall down to get it out, I had to clean that too. Once I'd got through decades of grease layers, amusing myself through by imagining it was layers of strata indicating the age of the Earth, I shined it up as best I could.

It took a good three hours to get rid of all the dirt and grime in the kitchen, and there was still the matter of damp all along the top of the outside wall. I just hoped it was due to age and not because water was getting in beneath the eaves.

When I entered the living room Mam had already made headway.

"You don't mind do you? I finished in the bathroom an hour ago." She stated as she looked up from scrubbing the floor.

"No. It's ok. The sooner it's done the better. I'll go start in the master bedroom."

"Very well." Mam said before getting back to her work.

By the time I'd finished the master bedroom Mam had finished the living room and the other bedroom.

"That took quicker than I thought." I said, a little thankful because I thought I'd be here all day doing it.

"Perhaps we could return home for lunch and spend the afternoon together? It's not often I get one-to-one time with you." Mam suggested.

"Sure." I said with a shrug, after all, why would I have a problem?

We packed up our cleaning stuff and locked up the house. Then Mam and me walked back across the Res. When we got back to my old house we put everything away then made up a chicken salad each. Mam thought it would be nice for us to go for a walk and I agreed.

We left the house and went along the coastal path, enjoying the rare sunshine and the warm summer breeze.

"The ocean looks so blue on days like this." Mam said happily.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Definitely makes a difference from Barry Island and Porthcawl which look dreary and brown whatever the weather."

"In defence of those beaches they were on silt laden estuaries as opposed to open ocean." Mam said.

"I guess." I said and shrugged. "Although I don't think we're going back there. At least not anytime soon."

"No. Too many people know us and would wonder why we don't age." Mam said, sounding a little sad.

"But we don't have to worry about that here." I pointed out and pulled her into a brief one-arm hug.

"No. The town folk are not so observant of us Quileute. Of course in time we will have to limit our visits into Forks, but there is nothing to say we can't remain here forever should we choose."

"But what would you do for a job?"

"Perhaps there will be a post available at the Res school come that time. After all, English teachers are required in most places, and my knowledge of the Quileute legends is impeccable. I'm certain there will be a place for me. And if not I can help with the traditional crafts, or perhaps put myself forward if the position of secretary comes up at Dad's surgery."

"You wouldn't be bored?" I asked.

"No. I have worked in an office before. Before Mal and I were married and long before we were parents. It was during the time he was finishing off his doctorate, so I volunteered to find work to support us while he finished his education and once he was qualified and working I could complete my own education."

"That was nice of you." I observed.

"It was nice, but also pragmatic. It made more sense for Mal to finish his education first, given that a psychiatrist earns more than a teacher."

"That does make sense. So how good were you in the office?"

"I was head of my own team and the CEO himself wanted me to remain when I handed in my resignation, but I had to decline. Teaching was were my heart lay, and still does."

"It's strange thinking of your life before I was born. I mean obviously the world existed before me, but it's hard to think of you and Dad without us kids."

Mam stopped and looked up at me before motioning me closer so I lowered my ear to her mouth.

"I'll let you into a secret. I too find it difficult to remember a time before you and your siblings were in my life. It is similar to when I first met your father, although I knew there was much of my life before that time, I could not imagine my life without him there. I'd find myself remembering scenarios that I knew for a fact he could not be present, but there in my mind he was in some sense. Worse still when I remember my hedonistic school days as head cheerleader of the Olympic Muses and losing my heart to Sasha before retreating to the safety of Simon. Those two times I can separate from Mal, thank goodness."

"I'm just glad that I never did get to kiss any boys at school. As weird as it sounds, but although it would have happened before I met him, or even really knew about him, I'd feel a little guilty. I think that's the imprinting though. I can't remember a time where I didn't love Rupert."

"That's normal when you imprint." Mam said as she stroked my hair. "Come, we must reach the tables before the tourists take up the best ones."

I laughed as we started walking again to the scatter of picnic tables near the whale-watching platform.

"Well it's half twelve now, the twelve tour should just about end when we get there and it'll be a while before the one tour arrives." I said as I checked my watch.

"Then we should get a table." Mam said with a nod.

"Great." I said as we started up the little hill that rose to the lower cliff top where the wooden platform had been built to give a good panoramic view of the rolling waves. On a good day through one of the telescopes that cost twenty-five cents for a minuet of view, you could spot whales. Binoculars worked too of course, which was a good way to spot the tourists who'd been here before.

Saqui Ateara was on the midday tour today and she was busy rounding up her tour group to head down to the harbour for the boat tour. Sometimes it was easier to spot the whales from the water, but that meant limiting the boating traffic in the area.

Other than a few tourists who were up here on their own accord and so focused trying to spot whales, the place was mostly empty once Saqui had led her group away. Luckily the picnic table that us locals thought of as the best was empty. It was right over the far end of the picnic area, and it gave a view out over the sea whichever bench you sat on. Mam and me sat down opposite each other and pulled out our food.

"You don't have a kitchen." Mam said as she started eating.

"Not yet." I said with a shrug.

"When do you suppose you will get one?"

"When we can afford one."

"You know Rupert well now." Mam said seriously. "If I were to call around the family, how likely is he to accept a full kitchen as a gift?"

"I'm not sure." I said with a frown. "He might be offended, unless you get Nikki in on it too. If his mam is in on it, well, she might talk him around. It could be a house warming gift and maybe you could put your foot down and say no daughter of yours is moving into a house with no kitchen."

"Are sure of that?" Mam asked carefully.

"No. It might backfire. I'll talk to him later, talk him around if I have to. Make him see there's no shame in having a gift from our family. We do need a working kitchen and it's one less thing to worry about. Yeah, I'll talk to him about it later."

"That does seem the wisest course of action." Mam said with an approving nod. "Please let me know as soon as you're certain so I can make arrangements."

"Ok."

"I know you are keen to move into your house, and I would have better peace of mind knowing the amenities are at least in place."

"If Rupert does agree, how long would it take for them to install a kitchen?"

"A week should be enough. Of course that is from the time they begin. I'm not sure when we can find someone available. Perhaps Esme will be better equipped in that regard."

"But on the other hand, we'd only need a plumber, Rupert and his brothers could probably put the units together."

"That is a point." Mam said, looking thoughtful. "I think I will have a word with Ariana too."

"Not before I talk to Rupert." I said, worried.

"I will wait for your go ahead." Mam assured me.

"Thanks." I said.

Mam took a deep breath and looked out over the sea for a moment.

"It is a lovely day." She said. "The sun here is much better than in Wyoming."

"Cause of the sea breeze?" I reasoned.

"Yes." Mam said as she looked back to me. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm good." I replied, and that was the truth.

"Billie drained you." Mam said in a careful way.

"She didn't do it on purpose." I said firmly.

"I know, and I hold her no ill will, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you too." Mam said as she stroked my cheek gently.

"I'm fine Mam, really. It didn't take long to recover at all, and as for when it happened, I was more worried about Auntie Billie and getting her to Carlisle as soon as. That was more important because of how bad she was."

"You are my brave, grown up girl." Mam said as she took my hand. "You will make a fine doctor indeed. I would wager you already are, but I fear you will argue that being unqualified as of yet you cannot claim this."

I nodded.

"Still, there are many a dhampir who owes you their life."

"I don't do it for that." I said solemnly.

"I don't mean that they're in your debt. Only that they would be dead had you not been there to intervene."

"And that's why I want to be a doctor, to help as many people as I can. At least here on the Res."

"You will be a great doctor."

"I hope so." I said with a smile.

"You will be a doctor, Addie will go places with the Freaks, I am certain of that, but I have no idea what Zoë will do with her life. She is still undecided and the lack of direction worries me."

"You know Zoë, she'll end up doing something crazy that will make her a lot more successful than Addie or me." I said with a chuckle.

"I can only hope." Mam said with a worried smile.

"Even if she doesn't I don't think she'll live at home for ever. Especially when Addie moves out too. She won't want to be the only kid still living at home." I stated, since I sensed that was a little of Mam's worry, after all, once all us kids moved out her and Dad would have the house all to themselves again, it had been sixteen years since then.

"I suppose that is true, although I have no idea where she might go."

"Maybe she'll go back to school and finish her course this time." I said with a shrug.

"I can only hope." Mam said with a sigh. "Now enough moping. Shall we take the long way back?"

"Why not." I said with a shrug.

We got up and headed toward a little path that led further up onto the upper cliffs. Only the locals used this path, but we'd used it for enough years that a mud furrow was permanently etched into the grass bank. It was steep so most of the tourists would be put off.

When we reached the top we looked out over the edge. The whale watching ship was just drawing level with the cliff turning out toward the open water where they were more likely to see a whale if there was any about.

Then we headed into the trees and toward the road. It was a little longer going this way, but walking down hill was a change from the mostly flat coastal path. Mam and me chatted a little more as we headed home, but it was mostly deciding what we should have for dinner.

It was four when we got back to the house. I went to change my clothes into something a little better for shopping than my cleaning clothes and made up a couple of sandwiches for Rupert. Then I headed back to my house to wait for him so we could go and look for paint as soon as possible. He finished work at five and he was coming straight back to the house. I had the sandwiches ready for him so he could eat while I drove. There wasn't anything to do and there wasn't any furniture so I lay on the floor in the middle of the living room, and looked up at the bare bulb in the fixture as I tried to imagine the best colour for the room.

I sat up as I heard footsteps near the house and then I stood up. Rupert came into the house and without a word he grabbed me into a big hug.

"Good to see you too." I said as I hugged him back.

"Sorry." He said, stepping away and looking embarrassed. "After spending so much time with you this week, I've really missed you today."

"It's ok." I said and kissed him a moment. "Anyway, I brought the sandwiches for you. Let's go paint shopping."

Rupert handed me the keys to his truck and I unlocked the doors and climbed behind the wheel. Rupert climbed into the passenger seat, already tucking into one of his sandwiches. He held it in his mouth as he shut the door and pulled on his seat belt.

I smiled at him, maybe a little wistfully, for a moment before I started the engine and headed off the Res.

"So where are we going for this paint?"

"We might as well hit the DIY store. At least you can pick the exact colour you want then."

"We can get bespoke paint?" I asked excitedly.

"Anything for my little star." Rupert said with a grin before taking another big bite of his sandwich.

I giggled as I carried on driving toward the DIY store, which was on the outskirts of Port Angeles so it was a bit of a drive, but at least it gave us chance to talk.

"I've been trying to think of the best way to bring this up, but I think I might as well just come out with it. Mam has thought of a good house warming gift our family can get us." I said.

"What?" Rupert asked.

"A kitchen."

"A kitchen? Like a whole kitchen?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well it's the thing we need the most." I replied with a shrug.

"I know, but a kitchen is so expensive. I wouldn't feel right." Rupert said as he frowned deeply.

"I have a big family, so by the time they all chip in it won't be that much. And think of it like a modern bottom drawer." I said.

"Bottom drawer?" Rupert questioned.

"It was a Welsh tradition. Have you seen them old big Welsh dressers?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well maybe one day we can visit the farm and I can show you. Anyway, they had drawers, and the bottom one was the biggest of all. A mother would start putting things in there, like spare blankets, a pot when she could afford it and build up a collection so that when her daughter got married she had enough to start on her life."

"What about her son?"

"Well his new wife's mother would provide for them." I stated.

"So it was like a dowry?" He ventured.

"Maybe. But more practical since it went to the couple rather than the groom's parents."

"Are you sure it's the same as your tradition?" Rupert asked, looking unconvinced.

"If we adjusted for inflation, then yeah." I said. "And if you're worried cause my family have tons of money and your family doesn't, skill is worth much more than gold."

"What do you mean?" Rupert asked, a little flatly.

"Perhaps your brothers could help build the kitchen? All we'd need then is a plumber to fit the pipes. That'll bring the cost down further."

"Well since my family won't be contributing much, I can bring the cost down even further." Rupert said, still a little flatly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I said, feeling suddenly bad.

"No need. It's true right. You've got a big vamp family. The leeches are white collar right? Us wolves is lower than working class." He grumbled.

"That's not what I meant." I argued.

"It's the truth. And I've saved all my adult life and I can't provide a kitchen."

"I think you probably got enough put away, but Mam would rather us have money for us rather than sink it all into the house when others can help us along a little." I explained.

"I know. I'm just a little put out, having my mother-in-law bail me out."

"It's not a bail out. It's a gift." I said, feeling sad now, I wish I hadn't brought it up.

Rupert took a deep breath, held for a second, then let it go.

"You're right. It's a gift. And I was gonna say, although I admit I sounded pissed when I said it, but there is a way to bring the costs down some more. Arri and Marie could do the plumbing for us."

"They could?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. It was one of their schemes once. They done a plumbing course at the community college in Port Angeles. They even qualified, but then decided that wasn't the line of work they wanted to go into. But they do the odd job on the Res if anyone needs it now."

"That's great, and at least we won't have to wait weeks just for them to turn up to give a quote." I joked.

"And on top of that, I can ask Billy to design the cabinets. I'm sure Old Quil will be glad of the custom. All we need then is the sink."

"And cooker, fridge, washer and dryer. When Mam says a kitchen she means a whole kitchen." I said, deciding to get it out of the way now wince money seemed to be such an issue.

"Well now the price just skyrocketed again."

"It's not a tally." I pointed out.

"Ok." He said.

"And if we wanted to go that route. You paid for the house and until I'm working you're paying the Res tax."

"When you put it that way, a kitchen's nothing." Rupert said with a shrug.

I smiled, he was humouring me, but I wouldn't get agro with him about it.

"I'll make it up to you." I promised.

"We got all the time in the world." Rupert observed.

"Yeah. All our lives." I said overwhelmed by the thought for a moment.

"Scary right?"

"A little, but mostly wonderful." I said with a sigh. "I'm glad you imprinted on me so young. I don't think I would have done well in the dating scene at all. Hell, Zoë might still have me convinced I'm a lesbian. It would have led to some interesting experimentation in college, but I wouldn't have been happy. It would have been a lie. And even if I did recognise my own sexuality, I would have been so awkward. I'm not good with people."

"You're good with people, you're just careful who you let into your trust circle. If you weren't good with people you couldn't be a doctor." Rupert pointed out.

"I guess. I never thought of it like that. But it would have made playing the field pretty difficult."

"Tell me about it. I was always bad at it. I forced myself to be good, and six foot six muscular native guy made it easy in the looks department, but I was such a dork." He said with a snort, then grinned before adding. "Still am."

"That just makes you adorkable." I said with a grin.

"Adorkable?" He questioned.

"My adorkable wolf." I mused as I pulled into the car park and found an empty space.

"All that book learning, doesn't that make you the adorkable one?" He asked.

I shrugged, I was happy with that label. I kissed his cheek and got out of the truck.

Rupert got out and met me at the front of the truck and took my hand as we headed to the store.

"Well." He said.

"Well what?"

"We survived our first argument."

I thought for a moment, then giggled.

"I guess we did."

"I won't say let's never argue again," he said as he put his arm around me and I leant into him, "we probably will. But we'll always find a compromise."

"When you don't completely give into me." I teased.

"Only when you're right."

"You say that like it's not all the time." I joked.

Rupert chuckled and kissed the top of my head before we got a trolley.

"So you got any ideas?" He asked as we entered the massive store.

"I think I will go with yellow for the living room. Green for our bedroom and a neutral magnolia for the spare room until we know who'll use it." I said tactfully since it was a bit early to be talking kids yet.

"Sounds good." Rupert said with a nod. "Will you be wanting curtains or anything like that?"

"How about we concentrate on paints today and then we can discuss soft furnishings when we at least have a bed."

"Ok. Well we need to get rollers and brushes and stuff too. And will you need a stepladder?"

"For around the ceilings. I could probably reach, but if I want to cut in properly I will need one."

"Then we'll get a stepladder too. At this rate I might need to spring for a shed to store it all later." He chuckled.

"It'll be better to have somewhere to store everything outside the house." I conceded.

"Yeah. But it's something that can wait a while."

I nodded in agreement as we came to the paint isle.

"I think we should check what's on the shelves first." I said. "At least it'll be quicker, and easier to find if we need to buy anymore."

"Well you pick the colours"

"Ok." I said and looked along the rows and rows of paint until I found the shades I liked in the colours we wanted.

We also bought a big tub of white for the ceiling, white gloss for the woodwork and primer. Rupert said the walls would need primer too since he had to sand them down to the plaster. We got the brushes, rollers and trays as well as a couple of packs of dust sheets because the floor boards looked nice enough that if we sanded them and stained them they should be ok.

Rupert paid for everything, and then we returned to the Res. We went back to Mam's house first to have some food then went to our house to put the primer on the walls since it would mean that I should be able to get on with the colour in the morning. Rupert said he'd meet me before he went to work so he could check.

It was ten by the time I got home to find that Addie and Robyn were back. They'd been back for two hours and had already gone to bed because the later nights were catching up with them. Zoë was back too, sitting up in bed reading for five.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"We got the primer on the wall. Rupert will check in the morning to see if the walls need another coat or I can start with the colour."

"Hmmm. Maybe I can come help you with Mischa. Now Alec and Kitty's back it won't be so bad leaving Adrian up there. In fact it'll be good. He's doing my head in." She said as she closed her book and put it to the side.

"If you want to help then sure." I said with a nod. "Anyway, I'm going to shower now before bed."

We settled down not long after I showered and went to sleep.

Over the next few days I got on with the painting. Zoë and Mischa helped me for all of an hour, but I think it was more an excuse they could use to get down here away from Adrian. Once Zoë felt she'd done enough to justify coming down to help, she made an excuse for her and Mischa to leave. I wasn't too miffed because they'd been dripping more paint on the dustsheets than they were getting on the wall.

Rupert helped on Friday and Saturday evening, but on Sunday we made a good day of it and had everything painted out, including the bathroom and kitchen. Mam managed to organise the kitchen side of things and Ariana and Marie lay in the pipe work that needed to be behind everything before Billy and Oscar came to fit the units. I was impressed with how quick it was all installed, well in time for Wednesday afternoon when the big stuff arrived to be fitted.

Once it was all finished and I was left alone I stood for half an hour looking around the kitchen, admiring the handiwork of my future in-laws and feeling the butterflies in my stomach that it was more of a house now. We had a place to cook and we had hot and cold running water. We could move in as soon as, although it would have to wait at least another day because Rupert had to run.

Well maybe I could use tomorrow to buy a bed, I had enough spare savings for that, and at least we'd have somewhere comfortable to sleep. What mattered most was that the house was more or less ready for us to move in. I just had to let everyone know.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

 **Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and anyone else who reviews.**

* * *

I'd set my alarm to wake me up early. I wanted to be up and out as soon as possible. If I reached the furniture store early enough, hopefully they could deliver the bed this afternoon.

"What's the time?" Zoë groaned as I hit off my alarm.

"Six thirty." I replied.

"Why you getting up so early?" She complained. "I thought you finished the house."

"The decorating, but there's still more to do." I said as I gathered my clothes together. "You don't have to get up anyway, I'll grab all my stuff and I won't be back in. I'm only having a freshen up, not washing my hair."

"Whatever." Zoë grumbled as she hid her head under her pillow.

I grabbed my bag and brush too so I really didn't have to come back in the room until after I'd been out shopping.

Once in the bathroom I tucked my hair into a shower cap to keep it dry before I showered my body to freshen it up and also do some body hair maintenance since I wanted to be nice my first night in my new house. Once I was sufficiently clean, I got out of the shower, wiped and dressed before I wiped over the steamed up bathroom mirror. I brushed my hair in the bathroom, but wall it really took was a tug here and a pull there made it look like it was deliberately messy. Once my hair was done, I tidied around the bathroom, picked up my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Mam and Dad were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast together. I felt a little guilty about disturbing them and considered going back upstairs, but Mam spotted me.

"Good morning Seren." She said lightly.

"Morning Mam. Morning Dad." I said brightly as I stepped into the kitchen and headed to grab some cereal.

"I thought you would be having a lie-in this morning since there's nothing left to do on the house." Dad said.

"Well, there's actually moving in." I said, glancing at my parents a moment to gauge their reaction before I went back to pouring my cereal.

"You are planning that today?" Mam asked.

I shrugged and carried my bowl to the table and sat down.

"I want to make sure we got a bed, but otherwise yes." I replied, since I had to tell them, and sooner was better than later.

"I had hoped you'd give us a bit more warning." Mam chastised, "but I also anticipated that it would be sometime this week."

"Me too." Dad agreed. "You wouldn't have been working so hard to get it all ready if you weren't planning on moving in as soon as."

"Ok." I said, and ate a spoonful of cereal.

"I take it you are up this early in order to purchase a bed?" Mam asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "I want to get to the shop early as soon as it opens so that if I can't fit it on the flatbed I can get it delivered this afternoon."

"Good thinking." Mam said with a nod. "Perhaps you would also like a shopping advisor?"

"Really? You'd actually come with me?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course. I don't want you ending up with something unsuitable." Mam said firmly.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

"Then I suppose I should go get ready." Mam said as she gathered up the breakfast things.

"I'll go get the truck keys from Rupert." I said as I stood up too.

"I guess I'll do the dishes. I've got a little time before work." Dad said with a shrug. "And I guess you'll be wanting the special card today." He added as he pulled a platinum coloured credit card from his wallet.

"Thank you my Malachite." Mam said happily and kissed him as she placed her fingers on the card but didn't take it off him.

"It's your money too, Duchess." Dad replied their faces still close.

"I know, but I thank you for knowing I wish to treat our daughter today." Mam crooned.

"What?" I asked, I intended to buy my own bed.

"You're still here?" Mam asked. "I thought you were going to get the truck."

"I am." I said and left, well my parents house I guess I'd have to call it from now on, and made my way to my house since I was pretty sure Rupert had crashed there once he finished running.

I was right. I found him camped out on the living room floor on a pile of blankets and curled up in a sleeping bag. I grinned as I stalked toward him and knelt beside him. I ducked my head and blew across his face. His nose twitched and I giggled as I reached out my little finger to gently stroke his ear.

He snorted a little and his eyes opened.

"Morning sleepy head." I said, smiling at him.

"What…what time is it?" He asked.

I checked my watch. "Five past seven."

"What? I need to get up or I'll be late for work!" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"Well before you hit the shower can I have the truck keys?"

"What for?" He asked.

"I want to go pick out some things for the house and there's more room in the back of your truck compared to the boot of my car." I explained.

"Ok. My truck keys are on the dish. When you heading out?"

"As soon as Mam's ready." I replied.

"She's going with you?"

"She's good at all kinds of shopping, and always spots the best deals." I explained.

"Ok." Rupert said and kissed the top of my head.

"See you later." I said, tilting my head up to kiss his lips.

"You'll be here after work?"

"Try and stop me." I growled and wrapped my arms around him before deepening the kiss.

Rupert laughed as he pulled away.

"I'll see you later." He chuckled. "Now I really need to hit the shower or I'm really gonna be late for work."

"I guess I can let you go." I said as I stepped away. "For now."

Rupert laughed again, brushed my cheek and said, "See you later my Little Star."

"See you later my Rupert." I whispered, and stroked his cheek too before I really stepped away from him and headed to the door. "Tara."

"Bye." He said, and waved to me.

I waved back before I grabbed the truck keys and left the house. I decided to drive the truck down to the visitor car park since I had to go that way anyway. I parked up and went back to my parents' house.

Mam was already to go, having pinned up her dark curly hair and was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Something that was comfortable for shopping.

"I've left a note for the others and I'm ready to go." Mam said.

"Ok. I parked the truck across the road." I said and we left for the truck.

I got behind the wheel and Mam got in the passenger seat. I set out for Port Angeles where there was a big furniture store that did same day delivery.

"Are you certain you want to rush into this?" Mam asked.

"I'm sure. I'm ready for us to at least live together if nothing else. I miss sleeping with him."

"You…neglected to tell me about this development." Mam said carefully.

"Oh not that. I'd let you know about that cause I know you'd want to know. I meant just sleeping in the same bed as him. He's big and warm and snugly, like a teddy bear that can cwtch me back." I explained.

"I suppose I see where you're coming from. Your father and I shared a bed often in a platonic sense and I suppose you're right about a big teddy bear that can cwtch you back." Mam said with a smile. "Very well, I accept that you wish to sleep in the same bed as him, but do you wish to move out completely yet?"

"I can't move half way out." I pointed out.

"I meant that perhaps you could still live at home and merely stay over at Rupert's when he isn't running." Mam suggested.

"No. If anything I'd prefer to live with Rupert and stay over at yours if I'm feeling lonely when he's running." I said.

"You really are determined to move out?" Mam asked.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"It is a landmark. One of my children is flying the nest, and the youngest to boot." She said, sounding a little choked up.

"I'm only younger than Zoë by a minuet or two." I said, frowning a little, that had been the card Zoë always used to outrank me when we were babies.

"Still you are my youngest." Mam said sadly.

"But Addie is the baby, we all know that." I pointed out. "And I've been living away from home for several years now. And miles away at that."

"I know, but it was merely you going away to school, but your home was still with Dad and me."

"I got to move out sooner or later." I said gently.

"I know, but I had selfishly hoped it would be later." Mam said with a sad smile. "However, if it's to be sooner the least I can do is make sure you have somewhere comfortable to sleep."

"I can buy the bed myself." I said firmly before she had chance to offer.

"It would be no problem." Mam insisted.

"I know Dad gave you the 'blow the bank' card, but I want to buy the bed myself. Besides, you paid for the kitchen, that's more than I could ask for."

"You know it's rude to turn down someone's generosity." Mam chided.

"Mam, please let me do this? If you want to buy me spare linen or whatever, that's fair enough, but the bed and bedding I want to buy myself." I said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Mam asked, looking a little hurt, but I had to be firm about this.

"Yes. I mean, did Gran and Gramps buy you a bed and everything when you first moved in with Dad?" I asked.

"No." Mam confirmed.

"Then let me do this. I got enough savings so it'll be nothing."

"Very well." Mam said reluctantly.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and continued driving to Port Angeles while our conversation drifted more toward Res gossip.

It was a little after eight when we reached the furniture store and it hadn't long opened, which was a good thing. There wasn't many people out buying furniture this early so it meant Mam and me could browse to our hearts' content.

After scouring the many beds on offer, I settled on a California king size. There'd be room in the bedroom and although we'd lose some of the width, it was the length that was more important considering Rupert is so tall. I let Mam decide on the perfect mattress because I knew she'd pick well.

The bed was flat pack and they had one in store so I decided to take it with me, although the store assistants were kind enough to help Mam and me get it out to the truck and load it on the flat bed. It just about fit. I put the cover on myself as the shop assistants wheeled away the flat trolley. I know the frame was in a box and the mattress already in plastic wrapping, but if the rain picked up then they'd soak through anyway.

"Is there anywhere else you wish to go?" Mam asked as I got back in.

"I want to go get bedding, but I think I'll get the bed back home first just in case." I said as I pulled off.

"That is for the best." Mam agreed.

"You want to come to the super market with me?" I asked.

"Why not. I'm very much prepared for when I return to school, the day out makes a change. Especially when it is for something as mundane as shopping."

"Great." I said with a smile.

As soon as we got to my house Mam helped me unload the truck, which was easy now we didn't have to pretend to play up weakness, and the fact that Mam had no problems manoeuvring things out of the truck despite her being under five foot tall.

With the bed safely in the house, Mam and me headed out to the supermarket. I bought a duvet and covers, plain ones in a umber yellow so it would stand out a little from the walls, but it didn't really matter so much since I planned to buy a traditional blanket from the craft store back on the Res to use as a throw. I was considering getting some for the living room furniture too because it was important to support businesses on the Res. We'd probably order our kitchen table and chairs from the Ateara factory too. Maybe even Uncle Tony would make them, even if we had to pay the extra because he was now ranked among their master builders. Although I wouldn't care if it was Loki either, Leda had told me how well he was getting on, he'd even added a door to their tree house that Old Quill wanted photos of to add to their catalogue.

When we were in the supermarket Mam pointed out that if I was going to move in that Rupert and I would need food. I didn't want to do a big shop, I thought that was something I should do with Rupert, so I went for the basics of milk, eggs and bread then got a few things for dinner tonight. I also bought some new toiletries including toothbrushes, I thought it would be good to have all new for our new house.

"Would you like me to help you assemble the bed?" Mam asked once we were heading home for the second time that day.

"Probably for the best because of the frame."

"We should probably stop by the house on the way to pick up the drill and Alan key fittings."

"Ok." I replied.

I remembered to pull up outside my parents' house and I went inside with Mam while she got the things we might need. Of course Mam didn't have to dig them out because she's so organised. Mam really did live by the motto 'a place for everything and everything in its place' when it came to things in the house. A little had rubbed off on me and Addie, not at all on Zoë, but we weren't nowhere near as borderline OCD as Mam.

Then we headed back to my house and unloaded the shopping. We put all the food away apart from what we got for lunch and ate our lunch before we put the bed together. It took us an hour, and that included dressing the bed too and tidying up after.

"I think I'll come back to pack before I do anything else." I said.

"Of course you can." Mam said taking my hand. "You're welcome at any time."

"Thanks." I said and hugged her.

We went back to my old home and I went up to my room and began packing my clothes into a suitcase. I'd come back to get my books later, but as long as I had clothes to tide me over I'd be good. Plus my hairdryer and brush so I could at least do my hair.

Once I was packed I went downstairs where Mam was doing some therapy baking. She turned when she heard me enter the kitchen.

"I'm packed, well my clothes are packed, I'll have to come back for my books once I've got somewhere to put them." I said.

"Oh goodness." Mam said, and she sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "I can't believe one of my children are moving out."

"I'm only up the road." I said to Mam as I cwtched her and tapped her back.

"I know. But still." She sobbed.

"I'll be down to see you tomorrow." I assured her.

"Only to pack up the rest of your belongings." Mam said mournfully.

"No. So we can have a gossip. We can have a good gossip now we don't live together." I pointed out.

"I suppose." Mam sniffed.

"And you can come visit me too." I pointed out.

"It will be nice to have somewhere else to visit." Mam conceded.

"But I have to go now so I can cook dinner for Rupert so it's all nice for when he comes home."

"Of course, but should you not tell Zoë?"

Oh yeah, she didn't know yet.

"I'll phone her to let her know and if she wants to talk about it, she'll know where I am." I said with a shrug.

"Very well." Mam said, sobbing again as she pulled away from me. "Go now! Before I make a spectacle of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just being silly and once you've gone I can pull myself together."

"Do you want me to get Dad?"

Mam shook her head.

"Please go." She sobbed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered and left.

It wasn't quite the send off I'd expected, but if Mam was going to be emotional, I knew she didn't like to be in front of us kids. I walked up to my house pulling my suitcase behind me and I did feel sad. I was leaving home and this was a big step.

I was sobbing by the time I reached home and let myself inside. I dropped down onto the bed and cried for a while, sobbing into my t-shirt so I didn't tear stain our new bed.

Once I thought I'd cried long enough and I was heading into crazy town, I pulled myself together, got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face to try and refresh myself before I headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

It was chicken casserole, pretty basic, but it meant I could put it in the oven and forget about it while I went to have a shower and change into something nice. Not because I thought Rupert was expecting it, actually him not expecting it was part of the reason I was determined to dress nice, but mostly it was the fact that it had been a while since I got to dress up. This seemed like a special occasion to me.

Before I headed into the shower I remembered to phone Zoë. I put my phone on speaker while I unpacked my clothes into the built in wardrobe so I could dig out my nicest dress and underwear at the same time. It rang six times before she answered.

"This had better be important Chwaer." She said.

"Well it's not, but I thought you'd like to know that I'm officially moved out of Mam and Dad's, so the room's all yours." I said.

"Seriously?" Zoë exclaimed.

"Seriously." I confirmed.

"But, why didn't you tell me earlier?" She demanded.

"Because you weren't in by eleven last night and I was tired, and you showed no signs of getting up this morning. I mean I always intended to move in as soon as the house was liveable, and it is now the kitchen is done."

"What about furniture?" Zoë demanded, like she'd found a flaw in my argument.

"We got a bed. That's all we need for now. Otherwise we can picnic on the floor for food." I said blasé.

"That'll get boring." Zoë grouched.

"I guess." I said, determined not to bite and get into an argument. "Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know. And you know you can visit me anytime."

"Yeah." Zoë replied.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, maybe? Now I haven't got anything to do with the house maybe I could come get to know Mischa better since you actually seem serious about her and the likelihood of her actually becoming my future sister-in-law is high."

"Yeah. Of course. Maybe we could go out somewhere for the day." Zoë suggested.

"Hit Port Angeles, the cinema and some food?" I put out.

"We'll see." Zoë stated.

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Tara." I said quickly wanting to be done with this conversation.

"Tara." Zoë said and she hung up.

I made sure my phone was hung up then placed it on the bed before I went to shower. This time I did wash my hair since I'd have time to dry it properly. I mainly concentrated on washing my body in lashes of shower gel.

I got out and wiped before I wrapped a towel around my hair and body. I went to check on the casserole before I went back to the bedroom. It took about half an hour to blow dry my hair into bouncy curls, and I had to use my hand mirror propped on its adjustable handle/stand to see what I was doing. I suppose I'd have to buy a full mirror at some point.

Rupert had put the blankets he'd slept on last night into the bedroom closet so I got the biggest one and carried it out into the living room to spread it out on the floor. It would have been nice to have candles or maybe a few lamps for ambient lighting, but I guess we'd have to make use of the bare bulb for now.

I went to the kitchen to check on the casserole, it wasn't far off done and there was an hour to go. Just the right amount of time to finish off my bread rolls. The dough had proved well in the time I took to shower. I pulled on my apron and finished off separating the dough into rolls and I put them into the oven to finish baking.

I cleaned the kitchen tops and swept up the little flower that had fallen on the floor. I carried plates and bowls out to put on the blanket ready for serving. I'd bring the casserole out in its dish and place it on top of the ceramic heat protector once it was fully cooked.

Soon the house was filled with the delicious scent of casserole and fresh bread, my mouth was already watering. I couldn't wait until Rupert got back so we could eat. Once the bread rolls were done I put them onto a plate and left them to keep warm until it was six o'clock. I carried the rolls in first and went back to the kitchen to carry the hot casserole pot into the kitchen very carefully. I placed it down in the centre of the blanket and sat down to wait for Rupert.

I didn't wait long. Actually it was more or less as soon as I was sat down that Rupert let himself into the house and he stopped sniffing at the air.

"Something sure smells good." He said, smiling at me.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starved." He said, dropping down opposite me.

I scrutinised him for a moment.

"Did you wash your hands before leaving the garage?" I asked.

"Sure did." He said, and held his hands out for inspection, laughing a little.

"Good." I said with a nod before I removed the lid of the casserole. "It's only chicken casserole today, but I thought maybe we should do a big shop together. But we got the basics for now. At least we can have pancakes for breakfast." I rambled on as I served out a portion of casserole for Rupert.

"Breakfast?" He asked, pausing in the middle of accepting the steaming bowl off me.

"Uh-huh." I confirmed and looked down to concentrate on serving my own portion into a bowl.

"Does that mean you've moved in?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Guess that means I'm officially moved in too. I'm gonna have to go get the rest of my clothes later." He said and I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and I met his eyes and smiled back.

"If you'd like to do it after dinner I don't mind helping." I said.

"If you want, but it looks like you've already been busy today, though I don't know where we're going to sleep tonight."

"In our bed." I said, trying to sound cool about it and hoping I succeeded.

"Our bed?" Rupert asked.

"That's the shopping I was doing today." I admitted. "You paid for the house so I had to pay for something and I thought if we at least got a bed to sleep in then we can call it home."

"So you went out to get a bed?"

I nodded.

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"And they already delivered it?"

"That's what I wanted the truck for, so I could bring it back with me. Mam came with me to give her advice and she helped me to put it together." I exclaimed.

"So she's really ok with this?" Rupert asked

"Yeah. She was a little emotional about me finally actually moving out, but I think it's more because I'm the first of her kids to do it." I stipulated.

"Wow this bread is good. I know you've always made your own bread but to eat it this fresh." Rupert said before chewing some then looked thoughtful before he continued, "And I guess it is hard when it's your first kid. I remember what Mom was like when Gabe moved out, but by the time Josh did, I think she was glad because she could see the value in the space. There'll only be Billy and Arri left when I move out so I'm not sure how that's gonna go down."

"I'll still come with you. Maybe she won't cause too much of a scene if I'm there too." I said hopefully.

"Maybe." Rupert said. "Though we could take her some of your casserole and rolls as a peace offering."

"If you think it's a good idea."

"Well it is, but then again, it's so good, I really want a second helping." He said and helped himself.

I giggled and waited until he put the ladle down so I could pour my own second helping.

"You look nice." He said.

"Yeah. I thought I'd dress up because it's a special occasion, and I haven't had a chance in a while. So much has happened." I finished warily.

"Yeah. You think it's gonna be boring now things are more settled?" He posed.

"Nah." I said, and gave him what I hoped was a flirtatious smile. "I'm sure we can make it exciting together."

"You're a smooth talker my Sexy Star." He whispered as he leant closer to me.

"I try to be." I whispered back as I closed the distance and placed my lips to his.

We kissed for a moment before I pulled away.

"Now if you've finished eating we should go get your clothes. Get it out of the way."

"Yeah." He said as he stood up and helped me carry the empty dishes to the kitchen where we put them in the dishwasher to wash while we run our errand.

I hadn't expected to need to put tidy shoes on, so I pulled on my flip-flops so they'd sort of go with my dress.

Rupert took my hand as we stepped out into the warm evening and we strolled over to his house. Rupert rapped on the door then opened it and we strolled in through the kitchen and to the living room.

Rupert's mother Nikki turned to us as we stepped into the room. She held up her hand to stop Rupert before he had chance to open his mouth.

"I know. You're moving in tonight. Well officially moving in tonight I guess since you haven't slept here since the bathroom was in place." Nikki said.

"Um…yeah." Rupert stammered.

"Liza came over for tea and comfort because Seren moving out is making her feel old. Didn't like to point out that the fact I'm older than her mother, it made me feel even older." Nikki joked. "Anyway, since Seren was moving in I figured you'd be moving in today so I asked Billy to get your stuff together. This isn't a throwing you out, but a saving you time so you can get back to enjoying your first night together."

"Thanks Mom." Rupert said and hugged Nikki.

"You're welcome, but you'll have to go up to your old room to get your bag."

Rupert nodded as he stood up before he turned to me.

"I won't be long." He said.

"Ok." I said.

Rupert gave me a smile before he headed for the stairs.

As soon as he was halfway up the stairs Nikki patted the sofa cushion next to her. I sat down obediently.

"You look beautiful." She said as she rearranged my curls a little. "You ready for your first night together?"

"Well we shared a bed down in Wyoming, it's not going to be much different to that." I said with a shrug.

"I don't know. Sharing a hotel room is a little different from sharing a house. It's a big step."

"And one I've been psyching myself up for, for years. It's actually a bit of a relief that it's finally happening. Whatever happens tonight, I think we can safely say it will be my choice because you raised Rupert to be a good guy."

"Good answer." Nikki said with a chuckle. "Smart answer."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"I also got you a house warming gift." She said, getting up from the sofa and heading to the little alcove cupboard. "It's not your main one, that'll come later, but just something from me to you."

Nikki came back to me with a big bundle in paper. She placed it in my lap and I unwrapped it as she sat back down. Inside was a blanket, the type I was going to look for to use as a throw, a traditional woven Quileute blanket. The red, ochre, black and white design of a wolf and the ocean was beautiful and would go well with the pale green walls of the bedroom.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I wove it especially for you and I even used a little silver thread. Not exactly traditional, but then I'm not exactly traditional." Nikki said with a wink. "I wanted to get star somewhere into the work and so I thought, star shine."

"Thank you." I said, and gave Nikki a big hug.

"You're welcome." She said and tapped my back.

We broke apart when we heard Rupert coming down the stairs. I bundled the blanket back into the paper and put it under my arm as I stood up.

"Billy actually packed my stuff right." Rupert said, tapping the holdall flung over his shoulder.

"Your brother isn't entirely useless." Nikki said as she stood up.

"Hey!" Billy complained as he came down the stairs behind Rupert.

"How did you know I was talking about you?" Nikki teased.

"I got good hearing Mom." Billy complained.

"Yeah. That doesn't give you the right to eavesdrop."

Billy rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Nikki said to us. "Perhaps me and Harry can come visit tomorrow evening, but we'll give you space your first night."

"Thanks Mom." Rupert said a little uncertainly while Billy held back his laughter and I scowled at him because he's a grown man of forty-two. I know he's the youngest boy, but that doesn't mean he should still act like an obnoxious teen.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Nikki.

After some more goodbyes I left with Rupert, hand-in-hand again.

"What's that?" He asked, indicating the bundle under my arm.

"A house warming gift from your mam, but I'll wait till we're home to show you." I said with a grin.

"Oh, really? Nothing embarrassing I hope." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Very." I said. "Well, considering it was your mam who bought it."

"Really?" Rupert asked, sounding doubtful.

"Not really, but I thought I'd tease you a little." I said and laughed.

"You really gonna be teasing me?" Rupert asked as he put his arm around me.

"From time to time." I replied with an unrepentant smile.

"That's my girl." He said in a low husky voice that sent a shivering thrill through my entire body that was amplified when he kissed my lips. It was only a brief peck, but it still shimmered. "Let's get back so you can show me this gift."

"Ok." I said and kissed him back before we headed home again. "I love thinking that."

"Thinking what?"

"That we're heading home. Home. Our home." I said and sighed wistfully as I leant my head against his shoulder.

"That is a good thought." Rupert said as his arm tightened around me and he kissed my temple that sent another wave of pleasure through me. What I wouldn't give to turn to him and kiss him silly, but we should get home first.

We got back to the house and I smiled a little before I said, "So you want to come see the bed and we can put your mother's gift to use?"

"Why not?" Rupert said as he grinned back.

I led him into the bedroom still smiling up at him. He grinned back at me until we stepped into the room, then his eyebrows went up.

"That is a big bed." He said.

"It's a California King. I remembered what you said about your feet sticking over the end. I know it's only an extra two inches more than you get on a normal king size, but you at least got that and I knew we had the room."

"Thanks." Rupert said, and hugged me.

"And now to add your mom's gift." I said as I took it out of the paper again. I shook out the blanket and spread it over the bed.

"Wow." He said.

"Nikki made it."

"Mom is good at the blanket weaving." Rupert observed.

"Yeah." I agreed as I looked at the blanket now it was all spread out properly.

"I'm gonna shower then we can decide what we wanna do. It's still early so maybe we could go for a walk?" Rupert suggested.

"That sounds good." I said, after all, there was a long time before bedtime and we didn't have much in the way of entertainment other than the one thing we could do together to kill time and I wasn't ready to enter into it in this way, I wanted it to be spontaneous and happen naturally and not just because we're bored.

Rupert wasn't long in the shower and he came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"I was thinking in the shower that since you're dressed so nicely why don't we head on into Port Angeles and catch a movie?"

"Sounds great." I said.

"Just give me a sec to pull on pants and a shirt and we'll head out."

"Ok. But I'll still wear my flip-flops because I haven't brought any of my dress shoes up yet." I said, pointing to my feet.

"Then I'll go with the jeans." He said.

Five minuets later we were in his truck and heading to Port Angeles. We both had our windows rolled down and I loved the feel of the air on my face. I sighed in deeply as it blew my hair back from my face and cooled me a little because I was starting to feel a little flushed.

"Do you know any movies that are in right now?" Rupert asked.

"No. I haven't paid much attention." I replied. "I guess we'll have to risk it."

"Well if there isn't anything in, the drive together is nice."

"We've just been on an extended road trip." I joked.

"Yeah, but that was a hell of a long journey. This though, is a nice drive. Just me and my girl enjoying the evening together." He said as he reached out and took my hand.

"I'm glad we can finally do it, and also, a drive and a film, I think that counts as a first date." I said a little smugly.

"Yeah. At least it's miles better than Burger King at silly o'clock in the morning." Rupert joked.

"Definitely." I agreed. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, not much different from normal though. Unless someone drops in some rare classic most days at the garage is the same. But it's steady work so I'm not complaining. How was your day?"

"Good too. I went to buy the bed with Mam and then we went back out to buy the food. It was nice to spend the day with Mam just the two of us, maybe I'll get some time alone with Zoë before I go back to school, but that depends on if she can tear herself away from Mischa for long enough."

"I think you'll find she'll have a window for you now we've finished with the house."

"Yeah." I agreed, giggling.

"Siblings." Rupert said warily.

"Siblings." I agreed and we both laughed.

We fell into a happy silence for the rest of the journey, singing along now and then to songs we knew on the radio.

We had to park a little way from the cinema, but I really didn't mind the walk with my wolf. It was a warm evening, the rain if anything a misty squall in the air that did nothing more than refresh my flushed face as we walked along the sea front toward the cinema.

Considering it was a Thursday night of course it wasn't that busy at the cinema and we were just in time to catch the start of a rom-com that was just starting. It wasn't my usual choice of film, but given that this was our first date I guess it was probably for the best.

It was called Autumn Rose, about two lonely people finding love in later life. Uncle Simon was the male lead and I guessed this was his way of moving onto older roles. He was over fifty after all and he was fed up of being cast in roles he felt should ideally go to men twenty years his junior. He wanted roles he could sink his teeth into. This was rather similar to roles he'd played in the past, but it did have a bitter sweet ending and I think he did well portraying a whole range of emotions that might actually see him considered for much meatier roles. In fact I wish I'd packed tissues with me by the end of the film. I was wiping away the tears with my hands and sniffing uncontrollably as I was secretly glad I didn't have makeup on.

As soon as the film was over I rushed to the toilet to blow my nose and wash my face. I had to pat my face with toilet tissue since there were only hand driers available. I made sure I didn't have any bits of paper on my face before I left the toilet.

Rupert was waiting outside for me.

"You ok?" Rupert asked as he cwtched me into his side as we started walking out of the cinema.

"Yeah." I said, cwtching closer to him. "It was just sad."

"Yeah." Rupert agreed.

"And they advertised it as a Rom-com, it should be a weepy." I complained.

"Warn you ahead of time?" Rupert surmised.

"I would have at least had tissue ready."

"Yeah." Rupert agreed. "I'll make sure I got some next time just in case."

"Thanks." I sniffed and blew my nose again as we stepped outside.

"So where to now? You hungry?" Rupert asked.

"Not really. You?" I asked.

"Nah. I just wanna get home."

"Yeah." I agreed with a smile.

We walked back to the truck and Rupert drove again. It was dark now so the interior of the truck was like our own little world as we moved along the road to home. And it was different in that we'd been to the cinema before, we just didn't count it as a date, we were just friends sharing a movie together, but even then the closer we got to La Push the sadder I'd feel knowing that we'd soon have to say goodnight, but not this time. This time I couldn't wait to get home because it wouldn't mean saying goodnight to my wolf. Well ok it would, but only as we settled down beneath the covers to kiss and maybe a little more if we felt like it.

Finally we arrived home and we strolled into the house together. He turned on the light as we passed the switch and I smiled up at him.

"We're home." I said and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to clean my teeth and then turn in."

"Yeah. It's pretty late now." Rupert agreed.

I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I cleaned my teeth then headed to the bedroom. Rupert was already in his sleep shorts and he kissed me lightly as he passed me to go clean his own teeth. I changed into my nightie and picked up my own dirty clothes as well as Rupert's and carried them to the bathroom. Since he'd left the door open I stepped inside to place the clothes in the hamper.

Rupert smiled at me around his toothbrush and I blew him a kiss before I went back to our bedroom. I pulled the blanket from the bed and folded it and placed it on the floor for tonight, I'd have to get a chair or something else to store the blanket in the night. I got into bed and waited for Rupert.

It wasn't long before the light in the living room was switch off and Rupert appeared in the door to the bedroom. I smiled at him and pulled the covers down on his side of the bed and tapped it. Rupert smiled, closed the door and switched out the light before he crossed to the bed. He bumped into the bottom and I felt the bottom of the bed give before he moved up to the top until he was next to me.

I smiled at him now my night vision had kicked in and I could see him in the darkness of the room. I put my hand to his cheek and kissed him.

"There you are." He said as he reached out for me and his hand found my waist.

"Can't find me in the dark?" I asked.

"It's a little too dark in here for my low light vision."

"Then I guess I'll have to guide you." I said, feeling a little fluttery as I took his hand and guided it up my body.

"I think I got it now." He whispered as his hands glided lightly over my body.

I felt the thrills grow through me and I leant forward until my lips met his. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck at first to pull myself closer to him, but then I started letting my hands explore his body. I loved the feel of his abs as I traced them, moving my fingers lower until I reached the waistband of his shorts. I moved my hand back up quickly, as much as I was enjoying this snogging session; I wasn't ready, not tonight. I wanted it to be spontaneous, but not tonight.

Rupert took both my hands and pulled away from me to kiss both of them.

"We should sleep now. I run last night so I'm beat." He said and yawned.

"Ok." I said and kissed his cheek. "And thanks."

"I want you to feel comfortable. It can wait." He whispered.

I hugged him, more a platonic hug, like we used to have and he ruffled my hair, just like old times. I laughed a little as I pulled away.

"Let's get some sleep." He said as he lay down on his back and I lay down next to him and lay my head against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me, resting it lightly against my bum, and that actually felt comforting as I ran my hand over his chest until I found a comfortable spot.

"I like this better than how we did it in Wyoming." He said as he pulled the duvet up around us.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. You haven't go your back to me all night." He joked.

I laughed a little and scooted a little closer to him as I closed my eyes.

"Good night my Little Star." He whispered.

"Good night my Shining Wolf." I replied.

Rupert sighed happily as we both settled into sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and WriterNMomma.**

* * *

When I woke up it took a moment for me to realise the significance. I was waking up in the bed I shared with Rupert in our house and we'd just spent our first night together. I felt, well it was heaven because it was our bed, not just a bed we happened to be sharing.

We'd both moved in our sleep so we both lay on our sides facing each other. I watched him as he slept, his left hand under his head, right hand resting on me. He looked so gorgeous and I reached out gently to stroke his cheek, but it was clear he wasn't ready to get up.

I kissed his nose then got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I turned on the radio to listen to the local station as I cooked pancakes and cut up fruit to go with them.

I was dancing along to the music and about to nick a piece of strawberry when Rupert said, "this something you do every morning?"

I turned to find him leaning against the doorframe as he watched me.

"Only for you." I said as I stepped up to him and put the piece of strawberry against his lips and Rupert ate it.

"I like it." He said as he put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Good." I said as I placed my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss before leaning back a little. "You want to set the table?"

"We haven't got a table." Rupert said, frowning a little.

"Well we have got a picnic blanket for now." I said softly. "Why don't you go lay that down in the living room while I finish off in here?"

"Ok." Rupert said and kissed my lips before we broke apart.

I got back on with cooking while Rupert went to set up in the living room. It wasn't long before our breakfast was ready and we sat down together to eat it.

"What have you got planned today?" Rupert asked.

"Tidy around the house, bring up the rest of my stuff, and study a little. It's been a while since I've really been over my notes, and I really should get back into it before I return to school in a few weeks."

"Yeah. About that, I'll have to sort out work." He said, frowning.

"You can do that once we get there." I assured him.

"I don't wanna be a burden." He said firmly.

"I'm not working at the moment. Am I a burden?" I asked him.

"No. Of course not!" He said, taken aback that I would think that.

"Then why do you think you will?" I asked.

"Good point. But I still don't wanna seem like a free loader." He grumbled.

"It won't take you long to find work, and won't it be easy once you've got a local address?" I pointed out.

"I guess. Speaking of? What have your roommates said about me moving in?"

"Oh. I need to message them. That's the top of my list as soon as I get my stuff up here." I said with a nod.

"Make sure you do. I don't want them to be agro with you because of me."

"They won't." I assured him.

"I hope so." Rupert said, really looking worried.

"Don't worry." I said and kissed his cheek.

"But I'm always going to worry about your welfare." He said as he put his arm around me. "It's a wolf thing."

I giggled as I leant into him for a moment before I pulled away.

"I know what we'll do this evening though." I said as I carried on eating my breakfast.

"What's that?" Rupert asked speculatively.

"Shopping of course. We need to get some decent food in." I said.

"Yeah. I'll have to take a quick shower before we go."

"That's ok." I said. "I'll make us something you can eat on the way. I don't want you to starve after your long day of work."

"You're a star." Rupert said, a little on the cheesy side as he kissed my cheek and I giggled again.

"Well I gotta look after my wolf." I replied as I leant into him.

Rupert chuckled hugged me for a long moment before he let out a wary sigh.

"And now I gotta get ready for work." He said sadly.

"Yeah, but the time will fly by when you think about coming home to me all day."

"That's true." He conceded. "Then I'd better get my butt moving. Shower then out."

"I'll be in the kitchen." I informed him.

"Why?"

"I may as well wash the breakfast things out of the way, then I can shower and dress once you're gone." I explained.

"I could help you." He pointed out.

"You can help me with the dinner stuff, but there's no point in you being late for work. Besides, it's something to do. Oh yeah, If I'm going to go online, have we even got a line? If so, what's the Wi-Fi key?"

"Ah, yeah, I need to get hold of a phone company for that."

"Well I could do that from Mam's house. What company would you prefer?" I asked.

"I don't know. Find the one with the cheapest, best deal?"

"I'll have a look when I'm down Mam's. Go to a few of them comparison sites maybe, then send emails to my roommates before I bring my stuff up here. I can always reply on my phone until we get the phone line put in."

"Ok." Rupert said with a nod. "I think there's already a line, we just need it connected."

"Ok."

"I wish we could sort this out together, but I need to get ready for work." He said apologetically.

"Then go on. I know you need to. I got a busy day too, and you're wasting my time." I joked, smiling so he knew this.

"Then I guess I'd better hit the shower."

"Yeah. You stink."

"Ok. Now you're pushing it." He said with a chuckle, then kissed me on the lips before he got up and went to the bathroom.

I gathered the dishes and carried them to the kitchen and started washing and wiping them. Rupert came into the kitchen to kiss me goodbye before he left for work and I was left alone for the day. I felt a little lonely at first, I guess I would have liked to spend the day with Rupert, but that would have to wait for the weekend. For the time being I had to keep myself busy.

First things first, a shower.

I washed and dressed then made my way down to Mam's house. I wasn't sure what to do at first. Did I have to knock now?

Before I could make up my mind the door opened and Zoë stepped out and almost into me.

"So." She said, standing in the doorway and folding her arms. "You moved out."

"Mostly. I still got some stuff to get." I replied, going to step around her.

"You couldn't even tell me face to face." She said, getting in my way.

"You were up with Mischa." I pointed out.

"Still could have told me sooner."

"Well it was happening and the house is ready now. Thought you'd like a room all to yourself."

"Not really." Zoë said moodily.

"If you'd been here, I would have told you face to face." I said firmly.

"What's going on?" Mam asked from behind Zoë, and she had to step out of the way.

"I've come to visit." I said as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Couldn't keep away?" Mam teased.

"No." I said.

"She's just come to pick up the rest of her stuff." Zoë grouched.

"I thought you were visiting Mischa." Mam said pointedly.

"Yeah." Zoë agreed in bad grace. "See you later."

Zoë left and Mam offered for me to sit at the table.

"What really brings you here?" Mam asked.

"I have come to pick up my stuff, but I need to borrow the Internet first." I replied.

"You do?"

"Yeah. We haven't got any installed up at the house yet, so I need to search for the best deal." I explained.

"Then by all means." Mam replied.

"I'll got get my laptop and bring it down here. I don't think Zoë will be too happy if I use it up in her room." I joked.

"Give her time to come around."

"I know." I said.

"As much as she likes to claim to be a rebellious disciple of chaos, she is probably the most like I when it comes to resisting change." Mam observed.

"Yeah, that's why she only lasted a term at college." I stated.

"She may have stuck to it if she had direction." Mam said sadly.

"She'll figure it out soon." I said with a nod.

"I hope so." Mam said before giving me a smile. "I believe there is much I'm keeping you from."

I nodded, got up and went upstairs to get my laptop from my old room. I brought it back down to the kitchen and set it up on the table. First thing I did was to write a message to my roommates. They might reply before I had to go home. Then I searched for some phone companies then asked Mam's opinion on which one she thought would give us the better deal.

After only a little back and fore we agreed on one and I set up an appointment for the installation. I'd have to wait for the confirmation and I put in my email, because although I was sure Rupert would cover the bill, I didn't want to assume. We could change the email to his later if he had a problem. Though I didn't see why he would.

Once I'd finished I went around to the store to see if Jade had any spare boxes. Luckily she had a few and I was able to pack the rest of my books and such and place them in my car. I decided to park it up by my house now, well it was more convenient for me and it would free up one of the spaces in the residential car park. I checked my email to see if I had any replies before I closed my laptop, but I didn't. Oh well, I'd done as much as I could to let them know it was up to them to get back to me now.

"You have everything packed away now?" Mam asked as I put my laptop in its bag and zipped it up.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Oh. You are truly moved out."

"I'm only up the road. You want to come up for a cuppa?" I offered.

"I supposed it wouldn't hurt." Mam conceded. "Very well."

"I'm going to take my car up this time, do you want a lift?"

"No. I'll give you five minuets and then I'll walk up, visit with you properly. Perhaps I'll call on Nikki too." Mam reasoned.

"Ok. Maybe we can sit out on the front step to drink our cuppas."

"Or Nikki and I can donate some lawn chairs for the time being." Mam planned.

"I'm not sure."

"We'll have them back as soon as you and Rupert buy your own furniture, but you can make do for the time being." Mam pointed out.

"Ok." I said, still feeling uneasy, but if it was only until we got our own it was better than eating everything off the floor.

"Then go, and Nikki and I will come visit soon." Mam stated.

"Ok. And you can just come straight in. The door will be unlocked." I said and gave Mam a hug. "See you in a bit."

I left Mam's house and drove up to my house, parking up next to Rupert's truck. I got on with carrying my books into the house, storing them in the closet in the bedroom until we got a bookcase. Then I went to put the kettle on to boil the water ready and waited.

The water had boiled when the door finally opened. I went to greet Mam and Nikki to find that Marie and Ariana was with them too. Mam was carrying three chairs, Nikki two, while Marie and Arri carried a patio table between them.

"Hi?" I said, a little overwhelmed.

"We come for the chin wag too over a nice cuppa." Arri said, adopting and English accent.

"You need to go a little further west but." I said in a low voice, letting my accent fall into its natural cadence, rather than the toned down version I used since coming to America.

"What do you mean?" Arri asked.

"I'm Welsh not English. We prefer a bit of a gossip over a cuppa." I pointed out before I smiled to try and show there was no hard feelings. "So who's having what? Tea or coffee? Milk? Sugar?"

"I think I should like a nice cup of tea today." Mam said.

"So that's one tea, milk, two sugars."

Mam nodded.

"I think I'll try some tea." Nikki said, "And I'll take it however you recommend it since you're the expert."

"Ok. Same as Mam then." I stated. "Marie, Arri?"

They looked at each other for a moment then shrugged.

"We'll try the same." They said in unison. They were sometimes more twin like than me and Zoë, but they weren't even the same age or even sisters. But they were cousins and best friends since they were kids, and pack sisters since they were teenagers.

"Then five cups of tea." I said with a shrug.

I went out to the kitchen to prepare the teas.

Usually for so many I would have made it in a pot, but we didn't have one, so I'd have to use five tea bags, which was a shame cause I only had a small supply left of the PG Tips I'd bought in from the UK. I'd have to order more before I went back to college.

"Can you show us how to do it?" Arri asked.

"Would you two like to make your own?" I offered.

"Sure."

"Then you need a cup, or in this case a mug, and a teaspoon each."

Once we'd sorted that out I continued.

"Then we put the water on to boil and while it's boiling we do our sugar and the tea bag." I said, heaping two sugars into the three cups I was in charge of before passing the sugar pot on to Arri.

"And then we add a tea bag." I said, putting one in each cup before passing on the tea caddy.

"Why are they shaped like pyramids?" Arri asked, giving one a shake as she passed the rest on to Marie.

"I think they're supposed to make the tea move around more to give you a stronger cuppa." I said and picked up the kettle when it clicked off and poured boiling water into the three cups.

"Don't we need milk?" Marie asked.

"Not yet." I said as I put the kettle down for Arri to use then grabbed the milk from the fridge. "We have to leave the tea bag steep a little before we add the milk."

"How long?" Marie asked as she finished with the kettle.

"That should do." I said as I poured milk into each cup then stirred the tea bag around before fishing them out of each cup and placing them on a saucer. Then I gave each cup a final stir while Arri and Marie did the same.

"What now?" Arri asked.

"We carry them in and drink them. Arri, you think you can take your mother's in?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said and picked up her cup and one of the ones I'd made. I picked up the ones for me and Mam.

I led Arri and Marie back into the living room where Mam and Nikki were sat at the table. I sat in the fold up chair next to Mam and put her tea in front of her.

"Thank you." She said.

I smiled at her as Arri and Marie sat down too.

"Here's your tea Mom." Arri said, giving her the cup she had made herself.

Marie noticed and raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"So what's this in aid of?" Nikki asked.

"A house warming tea party?" I ventured.

"Are they even a thing?" Arri asked.

"Not really, but I don't know what to call this. And I would offer you guys cakes, but me and Rupert are doing a proper shop when he comes home from work this evening."

"Wow, can't believe Rupert's finally settling down." Arri said with a chuckle.

"He's been imprinted on me for the past seven years. You knew it was coming." I said, feeling disgruntled.

"Relax dude, I was teasing. I am his little sister." Arri said.

"You need to give us a little leeway. We spend most of our time rough housing it with the guys. Sometimes we get a little carried away when we're back in civilised company." Marie said.

"Ok." I said, frowning a little. "So…when are going to settle down? You're old maids now."

Marie and Arri chuckled.

"Yep, that's the best way to respond. Joke right on back." Arri said with an approving nod.

I smiled, hoping I'd remember that in the future and have the guts to actually say stuff without being prompted.

"And you've decorated the place nice." Nikki said.

"Yeah, if it was up to Rupert it would be fluorescent pink or something." Arri said with a snort, and I wondered if she knew Rupert is colour blind, so I didn't say anything, he might not want Mam to know anyway.

"Well he gave me full rein on the paint." I said after a moment.

"You got him whipped." Arri said with a grin.

"No." Nikki said. "Rupert's a gentleman."

"He always has been." Mam agreed. "Even when we were children."

"That's cause he was so much older than us." Marie joked.

"Perhaps, but not much older than Peni. What was his excuse?" Mam quipped and all four of them laughed.

"God, to think he's so old now." Arri observed. "You kinda miss out on all that here on the Res where most people don't age as much."

"Yeah." Marie agreed. "But more than that, can you believe one of Kimo's kids imprinted on Billie?"

"Kekipi is a very nice young man." Mam said firmly. "And his sister Isla is a nice young lady."

"Is it poetic justice that both his kids got the call considering he raged so much about the wolf as a kid?" Marie asked.

"Oh dear lord! The amount of times we asked him to come out with us and he would just sulk in Daphne's living room as he played games." Mam said warily.

"Can you say anti-social." Marie said and rolled her eyes. "I used to avoid going to Gran's when Aunt Susie was here just to avoid him."

"And you were only seven then." Arri pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Do you think he'll shun Auntie Billie?" I asked feeling worried.

"As long as Kekipi loves her I doubt it matters what his father thinks, and I know Isla has accepted Billie." Mam said.

"That's good." I said with a nod.

"And if Kimo gives her any problems she just has to call us and we'll be over there to sort him out." Arri said firmly.

"Any excuse to go back to Hawaii?" Nikki teased and Arri shrugged.

"Well we can enjoy the scenery while we're there." Arri said.

"You and Marie could take your vacation there." I pointed out. "I'm sure Aunt Susie would put you up, and if not, you could always be cheeky and ask Auntie Billie."

"Maybe next year." Arri conceded.

"We could save up for flights and save all our off days." Marie considered.

"It's been a while since we've raised hell anywhere." Arri stated.

"It sure has." Marie agreed.

"You never know, Billie might have her wedding in Hawaii and we all got an excuse to go." Nikki said, raising her mug like she was making a toast.

"I doubt it." Mam said with a shake of her head. "It would make it difficult for the vampires in our family to attend. Billie will most likely hold it at Tregarran."

"That's true." Nikki said. "It's always good visiting Tregarran too."

"Yes." Mam agreed.

"Well this tea has been nice, but I got to get back to work." Arri said as she got to her feet.

"Me too." Marie said.

With that they both left.

"I should be getting back too." Nikki said. "I'll have to come visit when Rupert's here too."

"Ok." I replied.

She kissed my cheek then left.

"Shall I help you with these cups?" Mam offered.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

Mam washed the dishes while I wiped them and put them away.

"I will have to leave you too. I have to prepare some lunch."

"It's ok. I'll find something to do." I said with a shrug.

Mam left and I was on my own. I had a sandwich then decided to do what I had planned, which was study a little. I could really get into it when I let myself go so I set my alarm for four and spent the rest of the afternoon studying.

At four, I went to make food that I could eat now and Rupert could eat as we drove out to the supermarket. I was eating my food at the table when Rupert came in and frowned at me.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"We're being loaned them till we can get our own." I explained.

"By who?" He asked.

"Our mothers." I replied.

"Ok." He said, and stepped close to me and kissed my head. "I won't be long in the shower."

"I'll have your food ready when you get out."

"Thanks." Rupert said, kissed me again, then went to get some clean clothes from the bedroom before he went into the bathroom.

I finished up my food, carried my plate out to the sink then served Rupert's pasta into a plastic bowl and got a fork ready. Rupert wasn't long in the shower and we headed out to the supermarket in my car. Rupert sat in the passenger seat eating his pasta while I drove.

"This is really good." He said.

"Think what I can make tomorrow when I have some real ingredients." I said with grin.

"Can't wait."

I let him eat his food in peace, and it wasn't that far to the store anyway. About fifteen minuets. It was weird doing a household shop, but it was only for the two of us so we didn't get as much as Mam and Dad usually got. We bought ourselves some treats too. Not too many though because we still had furniture to buy.

We got the shopping home and put it away and then, well I wasn't sure what to do.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Rupert suggested.

"Sounds great." I said.

Hand in hand we headed to the forest path since it was closer. We'd stick to the tourist path because we wanted to stroll to kill time.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Same old same old." He said. "Did your roommates get back to you?"

"Not yet." I said and took my phone out to check again just to be sure. "But I've let them know now. They got a couple of weeks to get back to me."

"I guess if you've let them know there's not much more you can do."

I nodded as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Did you do anything else today?"

"I had a tea party with Mam, your mam, Arri and Marie." I stated.

"The Twins were there?" Rupert asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah. But don't worry, they didn't say anything much about you." I teased.

"That's reassuring." Rupert said dryly.

"They were teasing a little, but nothing bad, although it did make me wonder." I said.

"About what?" he prompted.

"Do they know you're colour blind?" I asked.

"I don't know. They might suspect, but I've never said." He stated.

"Ok. Glad I didn't say anything when Arri said you might decorate the room in fluorescent pink." I replied.

"She said that?" Rupert asked, sounding a little upset.

"Yeah. But I think she was implying you had no taste, which is completely absurd." I said firmly.

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with my taste." Rupert agreed.

"No. You're with me aren't you?" I asked and nudged him with my hip.

Rupert chuckled and placed his arm around me and pulled me in closer to his side.

"Did you tell her that?" He asked.

"I wish I'd thought of it at the time." I said as I snuggled into his warmth. "But I'm not good thinking on my feet like that."

"Doesn't matter. Don't think I should encourage you to get into a bitching match with my sister anyway."

"Probably not." I agreed.

"So what are we gonna do when we get back tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we could watch… ach, no we can't. No internet." I remembered.

"Oh. Did you sort that out?" He asked.

"Yeah. Should be up and running in two days." I informed him, I'd had a confirmation email in the afternoon.

"Good." Rupert said. "As much as I like going to the cinema, now we've got a place of our own we can snuggle up together and watch movies."

"Yeah." I said with a smile as I imagined it. "Maybe a telly should be our next purchase."

"Even before we get a couch or a stand to put it on?" Rupert asked.

"Well I think we can stretch to a stand, but yeah the couch can wait. We can always set up the telly in our room for the time being and invest in other furniture next summer."

"I guess it would give us time to save up."

"And if the only telly is in our bedroom, it would give us all the more reason to cwtch up together." I whispered, feeling my cheeks grow warm and I hid my face in his side.

"What's cwtch again?" He asked.

"Just snuggle." I whispered.

"And you're embarrassed about that?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Not so much the cwtching, but what it'll lead to. Especially once we are leading to other things." I said.

"You mean sex." Rupert stated.

"Yeah. That."

"I thought you were training to be a doctor. Can't you say it?" He asked.

"I can. But with you it would be making love anyway. Plus in school it's a cold hard fact, and not hot, complicated butterflies." I explained.

"It's not really that complicated." Rupert said. "You just let yourself go in the mood."

"I need to do that." I said. "Just let myself go…"

"I'm not saying you have to anytime soon, just that when the time comes, it's better not to think too much."

"Yeah." I said, and frowned a little. "You will take charge?"

"In what way?" He asked, sounding careful.

"I have no experience whatsoever. I mean I know the technical side, but other than that…" I shrugged.

Rupert stopped and turned to me. I looked up at him and he put his hands on my cheeks and kissed my lips. I felt myself melt into him even if it was just a peck.

"Don't worry so much." He whispered to me as he looked into my eyes. "You just let yourself go."

He kissed me again, and this time I let myself go, falling into the kiss with all my being. I wound my fingers into his hair as I pressed closer to him, going on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss. I let my one hand go trailing down his neck and down over his shoulder to his toned arms. His skin was hot beneath my hand and I wanted to feel more of it.

I was about to try and get his t-shirt off when I heard voices drawing near. Someone asking if they should be taking the forest path so late, didn't the hotel warn about bears?

I broke away from Rupert and smiled up at him.

"Shall we head home?" I asked.

Rupert nodded.

"Let's run." I said and took his hand before pulling him into the trees.

Hopefully we'd be out of sight by the time the tourist got there.

"What's the rush?" Rupert called a little breathless, and I realised he was having trouble keeping up with me.

I slowed since I didn't want him phasing to keep up with me, and we were nearly home anyway.

"Got carried away." I said with a smile.

"Well we're home." He said as we reached the tree line near our house.

"Yes." I agreed as we stepped out of the trees and went around to the door. "Make sure you lock up." I whispered before stepping inside.

"Will do." Rupert said and he locked the door as I removed my boots.

"I'll go grab the radio." I whispered as Rupert removed his own boots.

"The radio?" Rupert asked.

"We can still have some music." I pointed out and kissed his cheek before I went to get the radio from the kitchen.

Rupert was waiting by the bedroom door for me.

"Can you set this up for me?" I asked, and handed the radio to him before I stepped into the bedroom and pulled the blanket Nikki had made from the bed. I folded it up and put it near where Rupert was setting up the radio.

"I want to keep it nice." I explained when he looked at me and he nodded before he tuned the radio to a station that played soft background music.

Rupert straightened up and turned to me. I moved over to him and kissed him, more or less picking up where we'd left off.

Now what was it that I wanted to do out there?

I let my hands trail down to the bottom of his t-shirt and started to pull it up. Rupert pulled away for a moment and he pulled off his t-shirt himself. I looked up into his dark brown eyes and stroked his face before I trailed my hand down over his chest.

This wasn't the first time I'd seen him topless, but before now it had always been for swimming or times when I couldn't really appreciate his masculine beauty. I traced my hands over his skin that was more or less unbroken apart from the scar on the right side of his abdomen from when he had appendicitis as a kid, before his wolf healing and immunity had kicked in.

Before I lost my nerve I unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it to the floor. I felt Rupert's eyes glide over my body before he stepped closer, his hand gliding down my side and around to the small of my back where he pulled me closer to him. I let my body mould to his and wrapped my arms around him as his mouth covered mine. It was an intense kiss, I could feel all the longing in it, everything he'd been holding back all the years he'd been waiting for me. I couldn't keep him waiting any longer. I couldn't keep myself waiting any longer.

I used one hand to reach behind me to undo my bra. Rupert moved his hands up and pushed my bra away. He stepped back as he dropped my bra to the floor. He let his hand glide over my breasts, just like I'd glided my hands over him.

Where his fingers brushed they left a fiery trail that shimmered through me. I felt myself shiver but I wasn't cold. Far from it, there was a heat shooting through my body. I was really going through with this, I just had to let myself go, and now in the feel of the rushing I knew I could do it.

I pulled off my jeans and looked at Rupert expectantly before he pulled off his own. I licked my lips, I couldn't stop myself and stepped closer to him and started kissing him again, and it felt so much better to feel so much of his naked skin against mine.

Rupert started kissing at my neck and I let out a moan. It felt so good that I wanted him to feel it too. I started kissing at his neck, right over the point where I could feel his pulse beating beneath my lips. He smelled wonderful and the beat of his pulse was so enticing beneath my lips. His blood so close to the surface, and he smelled delicious…

I opened my lips and pressed my teeth to his skin and even felt his skin dent before I realised what I was doing and I pulled away and gave him an embarrassed chuckle.

"Guess I was getting too carried away." I said and bit my lip in agitation.

Rupert gave me a thoughtful look before he put his lips to my ear and whispered, "You're not venomous."

"No." I said, a little unsteadily because even his soft breath was making me feel wired.

"Then if it's something that feels right to you then go with it." He stated.

"But will it feel right to you?" I asked him seriously as I looked into his eyes.

"Won't know until we try it. That's a big part of sex, experimenting to know what we like."

"I think maybe I shouldn't mix food and sex my first time." I said, a little breathlessly.

"Are you really ready for this?" He asked.

"Yes." I said firmly as I looked into his eyes and thought it to him for good measure even though neither of us was telepathic.

Rupert grinned at me as he lifted me into his arms and didn't break eye contact as he carried me over to the bed. He placed me down on the bed and I moved a little and looked up at him and he grinned.

"Those socks are so sexy." He joked a little and I scrunched my nose for a moment, but I could flirt back.

"You don't think these are sexy." I said in a low voice that sounded sexy even to me as I propped myself up on my elbows and bent my left knee as I raised my right leg up to him, pointing my toes as far as they would go.

"Ok. They're all kinds of sexy." He said, as he stroked my right calf. "But it won't hurt to lose them." And before I could respond he used his teeth to pull my sock off, I felt shocked and turned on all in one go.

"You're such a wolf." I teased as I lowered my right leg and raised my left.

"Your wolf." He said firmly before he kissed my lips then removed my other sock with his teeth.

"Anything else you can remove that way?" I asked, challenging a little, possibly unsteadily, but most definitely not expecting him to comply.

"Oh? You mean like this?" He asked and I watched as he lowered his head to my hip and I felt his breath across my skin before the gentle graze of his teeth as he gathered that section of my knickers into his mouth.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I felt this wave of pleasure rush through me.

I felt Rupert push my bum up a little as he pulled my knickers off and I felt so mixed as I looked up at him with my underwear in his mouth. He grinned and raised his eyebrows at me before he took my knickers from his mouth and dropped them on the floor. I was so turned on and ready for him, but at the same time I felt a little embarrassed, I'd never been this naked in front of anyone other than Zoë and she didn't count because she was my mirror.

Rupert looked down at me with a look filled with so much heat, he wanted me, and that burned through my embarrassment, there wasn't any reason to feel that with Rupert. My wolf. My lover. My protector…

I smiled up at him and held out my hand to him, between my legs, so open to him. So ready.

Rupert took my hand and let me guide him into me but I could still feel that fabric between us. I pushed at him a little and he turned onto his back, pulling me so I was straddling him. I was wet and he was hard, I could feel it, but the cotton of his boxers was getting in the way. I slid down off the bed and looked down into his eyes as he gave me a questioning look.

I took a deep breath and lowered my mouth to his waistband. I started to pull his boxers down, and though I got them so far and he lifted his bum to let me do it, they got caught somewhere around his knees.

"Guy underwear sucks like that." Rupert said as he sat up and pushed his boxers till the fell to the floor.

"So…" I said as I made myself lower my hand and place it around his penis. "This is the part where you instruct me."

"Like I said." Rupert said as he sat up and guided me to sit across his lap, and it felt strange opening my legs so far while I was naked. "You just have to let yourself go."

"With you to guide me, I'll go anywhere." I whispered into his ear. "So how..?" I trailed off as he put his hands between us, his other one on my bum to move me ever to slightly and as he moved his other hand to my hip I could feel him inside me.

"Oooohhh…." I couldn't help that groaning sigh, but then I felt my body moving. I finally understood that advice about just letting myself go.

I'd read all the technical things about sex. I knew why my body was reacting in certain ways, but that was nothing to what it actually felt like. This practical lesson blew all the manuals out of the water. They just described the act but not everything that came with it, and strangest of all, I never thought my first time would be straddling Rupert's lap as we balanced on the edge of the bed.

I came about the same time he did, and I knew he ejaculated within me, but I didn't really think about that. I looked down into his eyes as I tried to regain control of my breathing.

"I love you." I whispered as I placed my hands to his cheeks and brushed my lips against his.

"I love you too." Rupert said as he lifted me just so slightly to disengage before he lay back, pulling me with him and turned us so we lay facing each other.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Amazing." I said happily. "Though I am wondering about something."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I thought all you wolves went commando."

Rupert laughed.

"Been there, done that, so over it. I prefer comfort most days, it's only if I'm going running that I don't wear the underpants now." He explained.

"Ok." I said and ran my fingers in his hair, smiling at him.

"Were you wondering anything else?" He asked.

"Not really. After the whole pants thing I couldn't hold onto many thoughts. I just went along with the ride and it was magnificent." I said, and I couldn't remove the smile from my face.

We were silent a while, just smiling at each other, but then I guess his protective wolfness kicked in.

"Are you hurting at all?" He asked softly.

"I got to expect a little soreness, but I'm fine." I said. "Though I am wondering something else now."

"You are?" He asked.

"Yeah. I always thought my first time would be a little more…traditional." I said.

"You mean missionary?" He clarified.

I shrugged.

"We have forever to try any position you want." Rupert said intensely.

"How about now?" I asked, moving closer and I brushed my lips against his.

"Are you sure you want to so soon?" He asked.

"Yes." I said firmly. "Unless you're not up for it." I added as I trailed my fingers down over his chest, over his stomach…

"Us wolves got stamina too." Rupert said with a playful growl as he pulled me to him and started kissing my lips.

I let myself melt into him again as I went onto my back and pulled Rupert on top of me. We were making love again, and it felt different but was no less pleasurable than before. I can't believe I was so afraid, but it was easy to be loved by Rupert and to love him back.

Once we'd finished I wouldn't let him go. Only enough so he could move most of his weight off me, but I held his head cushioned to my breasts as I stroked his hair, humming under my breath as I revelled in the afterglow.

I could still feel it humming through my body and it made me feel lighter than air. I felt so light and Rupert made me feel that way. Like we were floating on the clouds so far away from anything on earth.

I felt something bump gently against my hands and I opened my eyes to find that I was close to the ceiling. I gasped and the floating feeling left me and I fell, Rupert still in my arms, back to the bed. I won't lie, I was a little winded.

Rupert sat up quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and he was checking over my ribs, I guess that's where most of his weight had landed on me.

"Nothing broken." I assured him. "I was just taken by surprise."

"What happened?" He asked, and his eyes travelled up to the ceiling.

I put my hand to my head. It was kind of difficult to wrap my brain around it.

"I think I was levitating. Or maybe we were levitating." I put my finger to his lips. "I'm theorising so don't interrupt. Maybe because we're both telekinetic, when we just let go it caused us to lift off the floor. That's all I'll say so we can go back to pretending that you haven't got any gifts outside of the normal ones wolves have."

Rupert took my hand in both of his and pulled it down from his mouth. He looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"Or maybe it's because you're a super powerful telekinetic person and that's just something that happens when you completely let go." He suggested.

"Has it ever happened to you?" I asked.

Rupert looked conflicted for a moment, then groaned.

"You're determined to get me to accept it aren't you."

"It is an aspect of the man I love. I want you to be completely happy with yourself." I said softly as I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Ok. Well I'm not as powerful as you. I don't even feel all the connections like you showed me. I don't think it was me."

"Well I've never heard about it." I said, frowning a little, and then I realised why they wouldn't have told me. "Of course if it only happens after sex I can see why Mam and Dad wouldn't mention it."

"Does it really matter?" Rupert asked as he pulled me to him and hugged me into his chest. "It happened, there wasn't any harm. I was just worried about you because my big dumb ass fell on you."

"You didn't hurt me." I whispered and kissed the side of his throat. "Can we just cwtch back down now and kiss a little as we fall asleep?"

"If that's what you want." Rupert said as he stroked my hair before putting me aside a little.

I crawled to the top of the bed and pulled back the covers. I didn't even think about the fact that I was still naked. I'd be cwtching down with Rupert and that thought knocked any others out of my mind. It was just bliss that I could settle down with him. To kiss and to sleep and tomorrow we could make love again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and WriterNMomma.**

 **I know it's strange now for me to post consecutive chapters on consecutive weeks, but I just had to get the scenes in this chapter down before I forgot them in a few weeks when I get back to Shining Star.**

* * *

 **Rupert**

I didn't sleep much, just drifted all night. I felt relaxed though, totally at peace, with Seren's scent in my nose and her warm body against mine. Her head was on my chest and she was drooling a little, but I didn't care. Guess that was the imprinting. Her fingers were curled against my chest, right over my heart.

I was happy. So happy and at peace. In this little bit of calm I finally understood how my pack brothers could find the strength to give up on the wolf completely. With your imprint the fire cooled. Course I couldn't give up on the wolf because of my imprint. Seren's a half vamp so if I stop phasing I start aging and she'd be left alone. That was enough to stoke the fire in my gut and I wouldn't give up on the wolf for as long as Seren needed me.

I couldn't help smiling as I remembered the night before. Well it had been years since I'd been able to have sex with a woman. Thought it might take longer, but Seren is a woman. Definitely a woman, even though it took a while for me to realise that. I ran my fingers through her thick curly hair and she sighed happily in her sleep.

She was so beautiful, and all mine. Forever and not just one lifetime, but many. Hell I'd lived a lifetime for most people, and for most of that time I didn't think I deserved anyone, never mind an intelligent, kind soul like Seren. My little star, she'd be a good doctor someday.

Someday?

She already had the knack. All she needed was the paper work.

I could just imagine her taking Aunt Portia's place as the Res doc. Making sure everyone is well cared for, only taking time out to give birth. Seren was a lot smarter than me, could get a much better career. I'd be a stay at home dad, if our kids were at home for that long. Would they age human, or half vamp? I didn't care, I'd look after them so long as my star could shine like she should and follow the calling she loved.

It had been light for a while and I'd have to get up for work soon. It was Saturday, but cars still needed fixing, and some of the guys who'd held the fort when we were League central were now taking their vacation time.

I very carefully moved Seren off me and got out of bed. The bed she'd bought for us, making sure it was longer just for me. She loved me so much and I couldn't get over the fact I deserved someone like her. My shining star.

I kissed her cheek and she murmured in her sleep as she curled up into the warm spot that I'd left behind.

I pulled on a pair of shorts and left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She'd made it for me the day before; I had to return in kind. Pancakes, fruit, cream and cereal. Yeah, just what the wolf ordered.

I set to work making breakfast, laughing a little as I remembered the morning before when I came looking for her to find her dancing and singing along to the radio as she made breakfast. She'd looked so sexy, but I didn't wanna push it yesterday before we took that next step.

I didn't have the radio this morning; it was still in the bedroom where Seren had wanted a little background music. She was so…

"Sexy." Seren's voice cut into my thoughts and I turned to find her leaning against the doorjamb dressed in my t-shirt.

"Sorry?" I said.

"You look so sexy cooking that breakfast." She said as she came up close to me and looked up into my eyes. "Need help with anything?"

"It's nearly ready." I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her. "But if you wanna set the table…"

"Done." Seren said as she looked up into my eyes and I heard the rattle of cutlery, but didn't point it out to Seren that she was setting the table with her mind.

"Won't be long." I stated and kissed her a moment before I let her go and she smiled at me before floating into the family room.

I mean moved without much thought, not actually floated. After the night before that needed some clarification.

I finished off our breakfast and carried the plates into the room where Seren was smiling to herself as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Rupert, I feel so…" She sighed and looked up into my eyes. "Last night…"

"Was the first." I said as I placed a plate in front of her.

"Yes please." She said before she shovelled food into her mouth. "This is good."

I shrugged.

"We got time before you got to go to work?" She asked casually.

"I'm not really sure of the time." I said, realising I hadn't checked before getting on with breakfast.

Seren frowned at me then held out her hand then in a flash my alarm clock shot out of the bedroom and into her hand.

"It's six." She said.

"That early?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah." Seren said.

"Then I got an hour."

"Ok." Seren said and suddenly she was in front of me. "What position could we try out here?"

"P…P…What?" I stammered. "It's daylight now and we're in the living room and…you want?"

"Always." Seren said intensely as she put her hands to my cheeks and kissed me.

I fell into a kiss for a while but then it was confession time.

"Seren." I said as I pushed her away a little and she pouted down at me. "The truth is, I don't know much beyond missionary and girl on top. That's all you need to know for one-night stands. Anything beyond that, I guess we'll have to find out together."

"Joint study? I like the sound of that." She said before kissing me again as she climbed onto my lap.

As good as she felt in my lap I heard the chair creak. They were only lawn chairs, not exactly known for their stability. I stood up and Seren clung around me, although she pulled her lips from mine and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was thinking maybe we should keep our experiments to the bedroom until we have more stable furniture in here."

"Good point." She said and put her lips back to mine.

I stood there holding her up as she clung to me and we made out for a while. All the while until my alarm sounded and Seren pulled away from me.

"You have to get ready for work now." She said.

"Yeah, but tomorrow's Sunday." I pointed out.

"Good point." She said and gave me one last kiss before she indicated she wanted to get down and I let her down.

"And there's always tonight." She said huskily before kissing me again.

I nodded and stepped away before I fell into the kiss and decided to call in sick. I don't think Dad would buy it for some reason.

"I need to go shower." I said, trying to be firm with myself.

"I'll clean up in the kitchen." Seren said, grinning a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I think you're finding it difficult to leave me today." She said.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Be a good boy and go to work and I'll make us something special for dinner." Before I could respond she kissed me then went to collect the dishes.

I went to grab some clean clothes and went to have my shower before I dressed. I kissed Seren goodbye before I left and walked to work. Can't lie, I had a spring in my step.

"You're looking pleased with yourself this morning." Billy said as he caught up with me.

"Pleased with myself?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know what he was getting at.

"Like the cat who got the cream." Billy prompted.

"Not a cat bro." I said and nudged him.

"You settling into married life?" He tried a different tact.

"Not married either."

"You know what I mean." He said.

"You enjoying having your own room at last?" I asked to change the subject.

"It's good to have your stink feet out of there. How's Seren even putting up with that?" He joked.

"That's your feet bro. You'll soon come to realise it." I said with a shrug then ducked into the garage to get on with work.

"Hey Rupe, you up for stripping an engine this morning?" Dad asked as he held out a clipboard.

"Sure." I said as I took the clipboard and looked down at the paper work. "What's wrong?"

"Need to replace all the worn parts but I got to get this Chevy finished."

"Ok." I said as I made my way toward the Ford set up in the back of the garage ready to be stripped down.

"What you want me to do?" Billy asked.

"You can help me for now." Dad said.

"Ok." Billy said and went to help him.

I got on with stripping down the engine, checking every piece for wear and tear. I was making good progress when I felt something bounce off my head. It rattled away and I realised it was an empty coke can.

"Ow!" I said, looking up to find that it was Marshall who threw it. I didn't even realise he got in.

"Will you cut it out with the singing. Some of us are trying to concentrate." He said, indicating the muscle car he'd been giving a new paintjob to the last few days.

"I wasn't singing." I said with a frown.

"You were." Dad said flatly. "And it wouldn't be so bad if it was something worth singing along to."

"Yeah. Since when have you been into Carly C?" Billy said, laughing hard.

"I wasn't. I don't even like her. She's a hokey pop brat." I argued.

"You were singing it." Dad said firmly.

"I love you sooooo much. My heart beats for yooouuuu." Billy warbled before breaking into laughing again.

"Shut up!" Marshall growled before lobbing a spanner at Billy, but he caught it. "I swear if I could still phase I'd take both of you on right now."

"Hey, come on boys, let's settle to work." Dad said firmly. "And Rupert, no more singing."

"Ok Dad." I said, and frowned as I turned back to working.

Some time passed and I felt my good mood return to me.

"You're doing it again." Billy teased right at my side. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you and Seren finally got down and dirty last night."

I shrugged.

"What?" Marshall asked. "But she's only thirteen!"

"Seriously! You still got that hang up over Q and Tracey?" Billy demanded.

"Seren is an adult." I said firmly. "She has been for years."

"She's still only thirteen." Marshall said flatly.

"You wanna try that argument with Mags?" I demanded.

"Well it was different with Mags."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because it was her choice."

I growled and crossed the garage without even thinking about it and had Marshall pinned to the wall. If it had been back in the days when I first started phasing I would have fursploded, it was a close call now, but how could…

"You think I forced her?" I demanded.

"Come on Rupe, back down." Dad said, getting his arm around my chest and pulling me away from Marshall. "Let's go calm down."

I let Dad lead me out front and I took in a lungful of fresh air. That helped a lot to cool me down, but when I thought about what my own brother had implied I felt my anger rise again.

"Marsh didn't mean that." Dad said.

"He did." I said. "If he didn't he wouldn't have said it. How could he even think I'd do anything to hurt Seren? I've waited so long for her and would have done longer if that's what she chose. I'm her wolf, I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know." Dad said and tapped my back. "I am imprinted to your mom."

"Yeah. And Marshall is imprinted to Greta. He should know that too." I hissed.

I heard Marshall approach; he wasn't so light on his feet since he stopped phasing. I turned and glared at him.

"Look bro, I'm sorry." He said and held out his hand.

I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms.

"I should not have said that. You wouldn't force Seren into anything and I was an idiot to suggest it." He said, and sounded sincere.

"Yeah." I said, and took his hand to shake it. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Makes me almost miss phasing. You never would have got me like that before."

"True." I agreed, well he had been the strongest of our brothers.

"You think we can get back to work without any more theatrics?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Marshall agreed too and we went back into the garage.

I went back to stripping the engine.

Billy seemed to be helping me now.

"So what's it like?" He whispered.

"Bro, you're not a virgin." I pointed out.

"I know. But how does it compare? You know sex with you imprint to sex with a random?" He whispered.

He could ask any of our brothers, but I guess we were closer since we'd been the bachelors for so much longer. I didn't wanna go into detail because it would be disrespectful toward Seren, but I guess I could tell him my feelings.

"Well I'll put it this way. Seven years of blue balls was worth it." I said.

"So you don't mind the monk life now?" He asked, it was something he'd been teasing me about the last seven years whenever he headed out on the town.

"I'm glad it's behind me, but I'd wait another seven years if I had to just so long as I get Seren at the end of it." I said truthfully.

Billy sighed unhappily.

"I need to imprint." He grumbled.

"It'll happen." I assured him.

"I bet Arri will imprint before me."

"I doubt it." I said. "You'll meet her soon."

"Yeah. Would be better if I could take them somewhere nice to get to know them. The way I'm feeling right now, I'd give up on the wolf and the whole imprint thing and just settle down with the right girl." He observed.

"Would that work?" I wondered.

"There's only one way to find out." Billy said with a shrug.

"You sure?"

"I'm lonely and I don't get a place of my own until I get a wife. You know how it is."

"So you want a wife just to get a house?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope. But I'm forty-two, about time I moved out of Mom and Dad's house. Of course if I'm still at Mom and Dad's that's gonna make it difficult to be seen as worthy. Not to mention it would be pretty bad taking a girl home for some fun."

"Yeah." I said, and thought for a minuet. "You know, I'm going with Seren when she goes back to school. So our house will be empty most of next year. We could use a house sitter."

"And you'd be ok with me bringing girls home?"

"As long as you don't wreck the place." I said. "And maybe not use our bed. There's nothing in the spare room yet so you could buy a bed to put in there and then you got one for when you do get a house."

"Really?" Billy asked, not quite believing it.

"Really." I confirmed.

"Aw, thanks bro, you're the best." Billy said and gave me a man hug.

"Got to look after the baby of the family." I teased.

Billy rolled his eyes at me and we stripped the rest of the engine.

* * *

 **Seren**

I felt so light, like I could walk on air. I'd heard the old clichés, but they were how I felt. I spent maybe a little longer than I needed to under the shower, but I was daydreaming. I knew that, but I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. About the fact that I was no longer a virgin. I'd finally made that step and it was worth it. There was only one little thing that worried me.

Rupert said it didn't really matter why we levitated, but I needed to know. Maybe it was my scientist mind, but I couldn't just leave it at that. I had to get to the bottom of it, and that meant talking to Mam about whether it ever happened with her and Dad.

I would ask Zoë, but even though I know she's sexually active I've never asked her to what extent and she's never told me. And maybe it only applies to loving relationships, and all her affairs have been lust driven with maybe a little like, but definitely not love.

It was while I was walking to my parents' house that I realised that Mam might not be the best person to ask. Zoë probably would have been the best because she's a telekinetic female, but Dad was the one we inherited our gift from. It was probably better if I talked to him.

I checked my watch, it was eleven, Dad was in the surgery until one on Saturdays. I could always ask Opal if there was a spare slot. I'd prefer to talk to Dad in the privacy of his room. It would be more professional that way, and definitely in confidence. I changed my course a little to head around to the front of the building where the surgery had been built and then expanded so it took up two old store units.

I went into the reception room that had a calming pallet; last thing you wanted was to make people edgy just before they got their mental health evaluated. Opal Call was at the reception desk but otherwise the area was empty.

I stepped up to the counter.

"Good morning, welcome to Quileute Nation Mental Health Clinic, oh Seren, it's you." Opal said when she focused on me.

"Yeah. I was wondering if it was possible you could squeeze me in for an appointment with Dad today?" I asked hopefully.

"Can't you talk to him some other time?"

"It's something secret for Mam's birthday and it's the only place I know she won't overhear." I invented quickly.

"Well this is business hours, not really for private matters." Opal said flatly, but then she grinned. "Of course, if someone happened to cancel their half hour session at the last moment and there's no way to fill it, I'm sure there's no harm in Dr Llewellyn using that time as he sees fit."

"Has someone cancelled?" I prompted.

"Yeah. His half past eleven. He's in with a client at the moment, but if you wanna take a seat I'll let him know as soon as he's done."

"Thanks." I said, and went to sit in the reception area on the right that was for Dad's half of the surgery.

It was a while to wait so I checked my email since my phone could link to the house Wi-Fi from here.

Kayla still hadn't responded but Floss had and said it was no biggie and she was curious to find out if my mysterious boyfriend was actually real. I replied back saying that she wouldn't be disappointed and was happy that at least one of my roommates was ok with it.

Then I flicked through the out of date mags to kill the remainder of the time.

"Seren? You wanted to speak to me?" Dad asked.

I looked up to find him standing away from me at the professional; don't crowd the sitting person, distance.

"Yeah." I said and got to my feet.

"In my room?" He asked, pointing to it with his thumb.

I nodded.

I followed Dad into his room and shut the two doors that gave more privacy from the reception area. I went to the comfy chair in front of Dad's desk where he did first consultations, so Dad took his desk chair.

The chair was comfy, made me feel safe, and it helped me want to share.

"This isn't about Mam's birthday is it?" Dad asked.

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"No. It was the best I could think of not to have to tell Opal the truth." I replied.

"So what's this about?"

"Last night…Rupert and I had sex for the first time." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Really?" Dad asked, looking surprised.

"Um…we are living together now." I said uncertainly.

"I mean, it was only last night. Not before?"

"We haven't really had time since Mam lifted her veto, and I didn't want to jump straight into sex without experiencing snogging first." I explained.

"Yeah. Liza was a little too strict on that." Dad said, frowning a little, then looked worried. "That doesn't leave this room!"

"As long as this convo stays in this room." I stated.

"Ok." Dad agreed.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Not to sound unsupportive, but isn't this something you should be discussing with your mother?" Dad observed.

"I did consider going to Mam, but I think you're more apt to deal with what I have to talk about." I explained.

"Why?"

"Because you're the telekinetic one."

"Right." Dad said, looking confused for a moment, but then I think it dawned on him when he said. "Oh, right!"

"There was nothing wrong with the sex. That was good. It was to do with the afterglow." I continued on to get to what I wanted to know.

"Did you float?" He asked.

"Literally." I confirmed.

"That happens."

"All the time?"

"Not always." Dad said. "A few times. The first time I ever made love to Liza. Along with a few other times we've been extremely happy with no care in the world and able to just let go."

"So not in the last sixteen years then." I teased.

"There's been times we've been isolated from you kids." Dad said with a shrug.

I laughed before I got serious.

"Ok. So it won't happen every time. But how does it even happen?" I asked.

"Every time it happens for me is when I got nothing in my mind just enjoying that bliss filled moment with Liza and then we levitate."

"But we can't levitate ourselves." I stated since this was something me and Zoë found disappointing when we were kids.

"Well to be honest, I didn't think you and Zoë would be powerful enough to do it." Dad said honestly.

"But you could?" I asked.

"There was a few times I did before that. But only one time I can think of proper levitation. It was Thanksgiving and Dove and Dermot came out to my cabin with Liza and me. I let them have the double bed since they were the couple while me and your mam were just friends." He laughed a little at that. "Liza had the couch and I had the air mattress on the floor, but I held her hand all night and in the morning I was level to her."

"Wow. How did that happen?"

"I was dreaming about how happy Liza made me feel. Just about spending time with her and I woke up to Liza warning me that I was floating."

"That's pretty cool." I said with a smile, trying to imagine how that would be.

"Of course the other times were completely different. I used to have nightmares of the Volturi capturing me and killing my parents all over again. I knew if my telekinesis was just strong enough I could save them, but it never was. All I ever achieved was levitating anything in the same room as me."

"That's not so cool."

"No." Dad agreed.

I tapped his hand, not really knowing what to say to him. I couldn't even imagine my parents dying when I was three, never mind have them murdered in front of my eyes.

"Look at me getting morbid when all you wanted to know is if the floating is natural?"

I shrugged.

"Seems that way." He said.

"But I asked Rupert if it had ever happened with him before and he said no." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"He's admitting to the telekinesis now?" Dad asked, looking surprised again.

"We're getting there slowly." I said with a wary sigh.

"I see." Dad said, looking thoughtful. "Of course it could be a combination of the two of you. I never levitated with anyone bar Liza. Cause before Liza it was all about the sex and nothing about the love."

"So even if Rupert was contributing to it he wouldn't really know?" I asked.

"No."

"Though maybe it's more me because as soon as I realised we were floating we fell, and I don't think Rupert would have noticed if we hadn't crashed into the bed."

"That wasn't so fun." Dad said with a chuckle.

"Have you found a way to not fall?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Just don't panic." He said with a shrug.

"Anything more technical?" I prompted.

"Just use your molecular sight. When you're already up there you can get a better feel for it to let yourself float down. The first time it's surprising, but when you know it's a possibility you can expect it and not panic. So you can counteract it."

"I'll try to remember that."

"It also helps that Liza usually realises and talks me down." Dad admitted maybe a little shyly, which was strange because I never thought Dad was shy at all.

"How much of this can I share with Rupert?" I asked.

"You can tell him that advice if you want." Dad said. "After all it's what you came here for. What can I tell Mam?"

"I'll go speak with Mam now and then you can discuss it I guess. I just wanted to find out the why and what to do first."

"Ok. Do you want to go through to the house?" Dad asked, pointing to the adjoining door.

"No. I'll have to go around. I told Opal I wanted to talk to you about a surprise for Mam's birthday."

"Ok."

"Thanks for talking to me." I said.

"It's what I'm here for." Dad said and checked his watch. "That's quarter of an hour, that's forty dollars, you can settle with Opal at the desk."

"Forty dollars?" I asked as I pulled my wallet from my bag. "I can cover that."

"I was joking." Dad said with a laugh.

"I know." I said and laughed. "I'm going to talk to Mam now. Hwyl."

"Hwyl fawr." Dad replied.

I left, said a quick goodbye to Opal, then went around back to Mam's house. I knocked the door and went in.

"Mam?" I called when I found she wasn't in the kitchen.

"I'm in the living room." Mam called back.

"Do you want a cuppa?" I asked.

"Coffee please."

I made a cup of coffee and a tea for me and carried them into the living room. I placed the coffee in front of Mam and sat down.

"Not that I am averse to you visiting me, but what's this in aid of?" Mam asked.

"I'm not really sure how to say this. Ok. As of last night I'm no longer a virgin."

"You only made love last night?" Mam asked, looking surprised.

"That surprised Dad too." I said with a frown.

"You told Mal before me?" Mam asked and she sounded hurt.

"Only because me and Rupert levitated afterwards and I wanted to speak to a fellow telekinetic first." I assured her.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"And I was talking more to Dr Llewellyn than Dad." I stated.

"You didn't think to speak to Zoë?"

"I don't know if it would have happened to her, and from what Dad said about love and stuff I don't think it's ever happened to her now." I said a little sadly.

"I suppose. Unless she's progressed with Mischa." Mam reasoned.

"I have to speak to her." I realised.

"She's not with Mischa today. Adrian wished to have a parental day." Mam said warily.

"Is she on the Res?" I asked hopefully.

"As far as I know."

"I'll find her." I said as I stood up. "I think we need to talk."

"Yes." Mam said with a nod.

"See you later." I said, and gave Mam a hug before I left the house.

I stepped outside and knelt down. I put my hands to the floor to feel the vibrations better and sent out my molecular sight. Dad was a big pull where I expected him to be. Rupert also caused a pull, though it was smaller where I knew the garage was. The biggest pull on my telekinetic sight was out on the overlook at the end of the costal path. I telegraphed to Zoë, nudging her gently in Morse code to come to my house.

I wasn't sure if she'd comply at first, but she responded that she'd meet me there. I headed home and Zoë caught up with me as my house came into sight.

"What you want to talk about?"

"I think there's a few things." I said. "Let's go inside and we can talk."

Zoë gave me a peeved look but followed me inside.

"Why have you got garden furniture in here?" She asked.

"It's only until we get our real furniture." I said as I sat down and gestured to the other chairs.

Zoë sat down.

"What's this about?" She prompted.

"I think we need to talk chwaer." I said seriously.

"I guess." She said reluctantly.

"I don't like arguing with you." I stated.

"Sorry, just after everything recently it was another brick on my back." She said sadly.

"Really?" I asked.

"The last month or two it just hasn't stopped, and then you move out."

"I'm sorry." I said and reached out to tap her hand.

"You shouldn't apologise." Zoë said, then gave me a mischievous smile. "So, you got Rupert here alone, finally had your wicked way with him?"

"Yeah. Last night." I said, unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"I'm proud of you." Zoë said and gave my hand a squeeze.

I rolled my eyes.

"Really I am. And I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks." I said, and smiled at her. "So how are things going with Mischa?"

"Slowly." Zoë said.

"Can't be as slow as me and Rupert." I pointed out.

"Well that's true, but most of our slowness is down to not having anywhere private to go. I think that's the main reason I've been a pissy bitch with you the last few days. I've been jealous. You can lock yourself away in here with Rupert and do whatever you want without anyone interrupting you. Or at least barging in on you. That's why I haven't gotten further than kissing with Mischa. Even that's impossible up at the Cullen House because Adrian hovers. We did go out to the lake, but anyone can just walk into Aunt Olwen's roundhouse. I did break us in to Rose Cottage a few times, but even then Adrian could barge in on us without warning so Mischa can't relax."

"That's awful."

"Yeah. And annoying. You got your house. Loki and Leda got their tree house. I don't know where Addie and Robyn go, but they manage it. I got nowhere. Even down on the Res. You know Mam's rules about keeping it out of the house, a car is tacky and I don't want to go to the hotel where the gossips will gossip."

"It does sound terrible." I said in sympathy, and then I had a thought. "You know, I will need a house sitter when I go back to school."

"Won't lover boy be taking care of the place?"

"He's coming with me so the house will be empty. We could bring your bed up and put it in the spare room. Unless you want to get a double bed to put in there."

"I got a few weeks to decide." Zoë conceded.

"Yeah, and I'd feel better if my house is in good hands."

"I'll look after the place." Zoë promised.

"I know you will." I said, and stood up. "You want some lunch?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun to hang today. We haven't for a while." Zoë replied as she stood up.

"Shall we make pizza?" I suggested.

"Yeah."

We went into the kitchen and set about making pizza from scratch.

"How was it?" Zoë asked.

"How was what?" I replied, feeling confused.

"Having your wicked way with lover boy?"

"Amazing. A lot better than I could have imagined and also, the afterglow was out of this world." I said wistfully. "We even floated."

"It can feel like that." Zoë agreed.

"No. I mean we actually levitated." I clarified.

"You did?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Has that ever happened with you?"

"No." Zoë said and shook her head.

"Maybe it will when you finally do stuff with Mischa." I suggested.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I talked to Dad about it, and he confirmed it happens with him and Mam, but never before he met her." I explained.

"So you think it's more of a love thing?"

"Makes sense." I said.

Zoë looked thoughtful for a moment while we put our pizzas into the oven.

"You really went to talk to Dad about your sex life?" Zoë asked.

"I had to find out if it happened to other people who are telekinetic." I replied.

"I know, I just can't believe you had the balls to go talk to Dad about it."

"I want to be an adult, I have to act like one." I said firmly.

"You've grown up a lot this summer." Zoë said. "You're leaving me behind."

"You'll catch up soon." I assured her.

Zoë laughed.

"Have you got any job ideas in mind?"

"I'm not sure. Everything just seems so blah. I want something exciting."

"Like what?" I asked as I took out my pizza and slid it onto a plate.

"I don't know. Something out of the ordinary, but there's nothing like that on the Res." Zoë said as she took out her own pizza.

"I hope you're not planning on running away to HQ and joining the Guard." I joked as we went back into the living room to sit at the table.

"No." Zoë said and shook her head. "Not after what Jane did to Addie."

"Then you were considering it?" I asked, I hadn't known that.

"It's excitement."

"You can get excitement without being stupid. Like being a doctor."

"I haven't got the patience for all that school." Zoë said warily.

"Maybe you could join the Freaks?"

Zoë snorted.

"I'm not that desperate. Besides, they got their sound now, I wouldn't want to upset the balance." She said.

I thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"You'll figure it out." I assured her.

"I hope so." Zoë said warily.

"You will."

Our conversation then became lighter and Zoë stayed with me until four when I started on dinner for me and Rupert. A fish dish I decided, and set to work so it would be ready for when he got home from work.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


End file.
